Teenagers
by savinglifelessness
Summary: Link is a sophomore in highschool, follow him and his twin brother Yami throughout their final two years of school. Note: On Hiatus and under re-construction.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Zelda: Teenagers.

Summary: Initially started as a songfic, but progressed to much more.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, or any characters._

Chapter 1: Teenagers.

They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do

Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

I sighed as my alarm went off, my iPod alarm blasting the song "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance. I reached over and slapped the doze button, putting my face in the pillow and falling back asleep.

Nine minutes later it was going off again, and before I could hit the doze button again, I heard a yell from downstairs.

"LINK! WAKE UP IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!"

"Sonuva…" I rolled over and stared at myself in the mirror on my closet. My hair was all over the place, sticking up in some places and matted down on my head in others. I quickly ran into the bathroom and took a shower, doing my morning routine of brushing my teeth, etc.

After my shower I walked back into my room, my brother Yami entering the bathroom after I left.

Yami looks exactly like I do, as we're identical twins. He was born as an albino, his eyes are red, and his hair is white, just like an albino. At first this scared my parents, so they got colored contacts and dyed his hair blonde, so they would look like mine. After he got sick of people confusing me with him, he died his hair black and took the contacts out.

Hearing the water turn on in the bathroom, I kicked the door shut behind me and threw the towel around my waist to the floor. Quickly pulling on a pair of boxers with the Playboy Bunny patterned all over the fabric, I grabbed a pair of black jeans with holes in the knees and yanked those on as well. Opening the drawer that housed my shirts, I quickly grabbed the one that said 'To save time, let's assume I know everything.' I put my iPod in its case and slide that into my pocket after wrapping the headphones around it.

I walked out of my room with my hoodie slung over my shoulder, nearly running into Yami as he stepped out of the shower.

"Mornin," I said, giving him a quick glance before walking downstairs after hearing his grunt in reply. He never was a morning person. I wasn't either, but he was grumpier than I was.

As I stepped off the landing and onto the ground floor, I was greeted with the sight of my dad sitting at the table, reading the newspaper and eating a bowl of cereal.

"Mornin pops," I said half-heartedly. As I said, I wasn't much of a morning person. "Morning Link!" He said cheerfully, giving me this cheesy smile. I rolled my eyes in response and he chuckled.

"Where's your brother?" He asked, looking down the hallway I had just appeared from.

"Probably getting dressed, since public indecency is still a crime, unfortunately."

"Too bad you didn't know that when you were younger," he retorted, chuckling. I grinned and poured myself a bowl of Fruit Loops, added Milk, and then dug in.

A few minutes later Yami walked in, running a hand through his hair so that it fell in it's natural place. He was wearing a pair of baggy black pants, with a plain black shirt. His jacket was draped over the back of his regular chair, along with his backpack filled with unfinished homework. Mine was right next to his, equally full. He messed up my hair as he walked in, which earned him a glare from me. He kept thinking he was the big brother, because he was born first.

Three, stinking, minutes.

"I remember when you two used to walk downstairs at exactly the same time, even pour your cereal and milk at the same time, until you realized you can't pour into two bowls at once.

Yami snorted, "That was also before we hit puberty, and had to take showers."

"You used to also do that at the same time as well."

Yami choked and I nearly gagged into my cereal. "That was a long time ago! Jesus dad!" I yelled, trying to swallow the lung that threatened to come up.

Dad chuckled and shook his head, dipping his spoon back into his bowl and picking up a bunch of Frosted Flakes.

After breakfast my mom reappeared from her office. She owned a gym therefore she had to have some space to do all her paperwork and other sorts of crap.

"Morning boys." She said, smiling. Yami and I both grunted in reply, to engrossed in our food to really care. We quickly finished eating before Mom forced some sort of fruit or other into our hands, despite our protests. Quickly grabbing my backpack and slinging it over my shoulder, I walked over to the door and slipped my shoes on. Yami was right behind me, pulling his hoodie on and his boots. I grabbed the keys and grinned at him, dangling them in front of his face.

"My turn to drive."

Yami shook his head, "Please, I'd like to get there in one piece."

"Exactly why I should drive."

He shook his head and opened the door, heading out to our car. We both had paid for half of it, so we alternated driving to school and whatnot. Hell, we even devised a way to split gas money as well.

Fifteen minutes later we arrived at school, and pulled into the parking spot we normally occupied a block away at a friends house. Like clockwork, as I shut off the car and stepped out, our friend stepped out of his house.

"Hey Darunia," I said as he walked up to us, he shook his light blonde hair out of his eyes and nodded at me.

"How's your morning going?"

I shrugged as Yami tossed me my backpack, "Could be worse, Mom had to force some funky fruit I've never seen before on us. I threw it and it bounced down the road, no lie."

He chuckled and started walking, after a few seconds I was hit by a sudden realization.

"Darunia," I said as he walked past me.

He stopped and turned towards me, "Yeah?"

"Has anyone ever told you, you walk exactly like Shaggy from Scooby Doo?"

Yami and Darunia both stared at me, I shrugged. "What? He does!"

Yami shook his head, "You're outta your mind man." He turned around and started walking away, and I quickly caught up.

"Whatever you say Yami, but I know what it looks like." I did, in fact. Shaggy was my favorite Scooby Doo character and I loved Scooby Doo as a kid.

After walking a couple blocks to the front lawn of the school, I stopped at the main lane of the school, searching for some friends to hang out with. Unfortunately, I couldn't find very many. So I turned to Yami and Darunia, and offered to hang out with them. They shrugged a yeah and we went off to the building the three of us shared for a first period class.

While Darunia and I were good friends, we both found that he got along better with Yami. Not that we fought, they just got along better. Therefore occasionally I would have to go out on my own.

Naturally that sucked. I wasn't popular, not by a long stretch. People knew my name, but that was it. There were always the people that tried to pick on me, mainly the jocks and jerks of the school, there were people I got along with, people I avoided, and the people who were my friends. My friends were a major minority.

Heh, major minority. Paradox, no?

Anyways, so the three of us dropped our stuff off at our lockers, and headed back outside to a large oak tree that we claimed our freshman year. I jumped up and grabbed onto a branch near the base of the tree. Pulling myself up, I climbed up to my usual spot and leaned against the trunk. Yami got up and sat on the branch next to me. Yami and I weren't as close as some twins, but we got along a lot better than most. Darunia climbed to a branch that hung above us, but instead of sitting down, he put his other foot on a branch that was perpendicular to the one he was standing on, and crouched down, his ass, unfortunately, only a foot away from my head.

"So how did your parent's react to you being out till 1:30 last night?" Yami asked Darunia, who chuckled.

"Meh, they were more afraid of what I had gotten while at the concert. When I showed them the shirt with the pentagram on it they nearly had a fit."

I laughed, since our parents would have done the same thing. Mainly my mom though, my dad was more relaxed, but still uptight about what I wore.

"How about yours?"

Yami grinned, as did I. Our parents thought we had been at Darunia's and that we were getting home at midnight. Fortunately our parents went to bed at eleven every night so it was easy to sneak in through my window.

"Easy, they had no idea we had even gotten home late."

Unfortunately, before any further disobeying of our parents could take place, the bell rang for us to head to class. We each climbed down, then took off towards our classes.

Woohoo! First period, English.

Not.

I sat there as my teacher droned on about writing and how to properly space the paragraphs when inserting dialogue. Eventually I think we broke out into groups and were doing some activity which involved the receiving of candy for a right question.

The really great thing was that I fell asleep, and when someone shook me awake cause he was asking me a question, I took a half glance at the sentence and answered the question perfectly.

"What the fuck?" Mido asked from across the room, "The faggot's asleep and he gets the answer perfectly?"

I ignored him, like I usually do. Most of Ganon's so called 'gang' were on the football team, and starting a fight would only mean that they would gang up on me later, since they seemed to be afraid to take me on one-on-one.

Then the kid who sat next to me, the one covered in pimples who did nothing but went home, did homework and watched porn for hours started laughing like that was the funniest damn thing he had ever heard. Christ he sounded like Steve Urkel, with his nasally, whiney voice.

I stared at him as if he were crazy. Which I think he possibly might have been. Seeing me look, he stopped laughing and sneered. "What, faggot?"

Normally, I try not to be an asshole, but at time I find I'll make an exception.

I glared at him, "Listen Urkel," Oh god the look on his face felt good, "I have a question."

"What?" He sneered again, pushing his glasses up his pimply nose.

"When was the last time you washed your hair? Does that grease helmet of yours give you extra hit points or something? I hate to break it to you, but that +5 defense only works in Dungeons and Dragons."

That shut him up quick, but he sat there and continued to glare at me while I went back to sleep.

Eventually the bell rang, and as I got up to leave my teacher intercepted me.

"Sit down for a second Link."

I sighed, and sat back down into my seat.

"This is the tenth time this month you've fallen asleep in my class. That's ten times too many. Are you getting enough sleep at home?"

I nodded, I would have told him that I was bored out of my mind in his class, as I had far surpassed anyone in the class, probably even this teacher with what looked like a forged teacher's degree, but I just didn't feel like crushing another human soul today.

"Okay well, I'm going to call your parents and tell them."

I sighed, all I needed was my parents nagging me about sleep, even though I got plenty.

I stood up, nodded to my teacher and walked out of the room with my backpack dragging on the ground. So much for a good start to the day.

I walked down the hallway, heading towards my second period class while trying not to attract much attention. Unfortunately in a hallway that's literally packed with kids, you get bumped and jostled, and of course, who did I get pushed into?

Ganon, no less.

He pushed me back, and I stumbled. Before I fell someone caught me, and I was about to thank them when I saw who it was.

Mido.

This just wasn't my day.

"So, think you're smarter than us fag?" He asked, hoisting me to my feet.

"What makes you think that?" I said calmly, really hoping I could get through the day without starting some shit.

"Mr. I-Can-fall-asleep-in-class-and-answer-the-question-perfectly."

I blinked, they were giving me shit because… I made them look bad?

"Dude, just cause the pea in your head doesn't serve to well as a brain, doesn't mean that that's the case with the rest of the world." I know, I know. I deserved what was coming next for running my big mouth like that, but I mean, come on, these guys are failing HIGH SCHOOL.

I saw Ganon's hand curl up into a fist, and I braced myself for what was coming. Quickly Mido grabbed my arms and held them behind me.

Naturally, I struggled, but the behemoth that was Mido had too much of a grip on me. Resigning myself to my fate, I braced myself for the Mack truck that was heading for my nose.

I felt the impact on my nose, and immediately stars exploded behind my eyes. Mido let go of me as blood started running down my nose. I looked up through blurred eyes and saw the two high-five and start walking away.

"Fuck," I said, pinching my nose to stop the blood flow. I picked up my dropped backpack, and started heading for the bathroom, when a hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned around and came face to face with Saria.

"Great," I muttered, Saria wasn't a bad person, she was my best friend in fact. I just didn't want her to see me like this.

"Let's get you to the nurses," She said, and I shook my head.

"No, I'll be fine." God I sounded like a retard, the stupid blood clogging my nose making me sound like Urkel.

Unfortunately, Saria never takes no for an answer, and she grabbed a firm hold of my wrist and half-dragged nurse's office, who quickly stuffed paper towel up my nose. So I spent the next hour in the nurse's office with Saria while the nurse made phone calls to my parents.

Suddenly she walked in with the phone in her hand, "Your parents want to talk to you."

My shoulders sagged. Just what I needed, even more garbage.

"Hello?"

"Hey Link," Good, it was Dad.

"Hey Dad, What's up?"

"Well, I just got a call from your English teacher, about you sleeping in class, and then I got another call about you fighting at school."

My eyes widened.

"Fighting?" I spluttered, the bloody tissue falling out of my nose to land with a sick sort of 'splat' on the floor, "Who the hell said I was fighting?"

"The principal, apparently you walked into the nurse's office with a bloody nose."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I was fighting."

"Talk to the principal about that. Right now I'm on my way, you're apparently going to be suspended for two days."

My eyes lit up with fury. I'm getting suspended? Because I got punched in the nose?

"I'm going to talk to the principal, see ya." I turned off the phone and walked out of the nurse's office and down to the administration office. Where I quickly asked if I could talk to the principal. They knocked on the door and asked, and then let me in.

"Sit down Link," she said, gesturing to a chair next to the table. I leaned against the door, "I'll stand, thanks."

She looked as if she was going to demand I sit, but decided it was better to just let me stand.

"I'm assuming you heard from your father?"

"Yeah," I said coldly, I was still royally pissed that I was getting suspended, especially by this dumb…

"Do you know why you're being suspended?"

I looked up in mock thought, "Because… I fell asleep in class?"

She gave me a flat stare, "Sarcasm will not help the situation Link. You're being suspended because of the altercation you were in after first period this morning. Two boys came and spoke with me about what happened."

"Then why am I being the one suspended?"

She sighed, "Because, starting a fight is one thing, they claimed that you came up to them and started insulting them, and their family. Then you physically started picking on Ganon, and when they went to defend themselves you started swinging. Both boys are badly bruised Link."

I was appalled, I stared at her, open mouthed. "You think that I would go up to a fucking highschool football player and just start giving him shit?"

"Link there's no reason for that kind of language."

My hands clenched into fists at my sides, and I found I actually had to fight the urge to punch something. There's no reason? There is a giant fucking reason for that language! I wanted to scream at this woman, I almost felt like flipping the table through the window.

"Your father is going to be here soon, get your stuff and you can wait outside for him."

Without a word, I spun around, yanked the door open and strode out of the office, got my backpack, and sat outside.

"I fucking hate this school…" I muttered, sighing in defeat. After a few minutes of waiting, my Dad showed up, and I climbed in.

"So what happened?" He asked as he drove home.

"I'm sure the principal already told you," I said, letting my hair hang in front of my face.

"Yeah, though I don't really believe you would try and take on two football players."

"Yeah well… You can guess at what happened, I don't really want to talk about it."

I looked over at him, and he seemed scared, or worried. I shrugged it off, as at the moment, I really didn't care.

When we got home, the first thing I did was go to the living room, where I sat and watched TV. Eventually my mom came home, and I had to go talk to her. Which I knew wasn't going to end well.

"I heard about what happened Link."

"Then why do we need this talk?"

"Because, you never would have picked a fight when you were younger. You were so nice back then; now, now I don't even recognize my own son. I didn't raise you to be like this."

I snorted, "You didn't raise me at all, you were always working."

She seemed taken aback by that, but quickly recovered. "Is that what this is about Link? You want attention because I work a lot?"

I rolled my eyes, "If I was six years old, yeah. I don't need attention Mom. Can I just go to my room?"

I didn't wait for a reply as I went up there to find it in total disarray. I mean I'm not a neat freak, but I usually keep it somewhat neat. This looked like I had been ransacked. Searched.

Searched?

"MOM!" I roared down the stairs, and she came walking up slowly.

"Yes dear?"

I pointed at finger at my open door, "Did, you, search, my room?" I was shaking with fury now, today was just sucking on a whole new level.

Mom looked me in the eye. "Yes, I did."

"What the fuck were you looking for!"

"Drugs," she said, as if this was a regular occurrence.

I gaped at her, my eyes wide with anger.

"YOU FUCKING THINK I'M DOING DRUGS!"

"You dress like you are."

I blinked, my fury being replaced with surprise, "You… you searched me because of the way I dress?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off.

"I'm done, just go away." I went into my room and slammed my door shut. Stepping over all the stuff that was on my floor, I brushed my bed off and laid down on it. I felt sick, I was so furious that I was clenching my fist so hard my palm was starting to bleed.

About an hour later Yami got home, and walked into my room.

"What's up?" he asked, clearing a place on my bed and sitting there.

"Well, this mess is because Mom searched me, I'm suspended for two days, and my nose still hurts."

"Don't worry, she probably searched me too."

I snorted, "Okay, I've still got a two day suspension on that."

He grinned, "Don't worry, I'll find a way to outdo that. Taking on two football players…"

"Yeah, cause I'd do that."

He chuckled, and I did as well.

"Alright well, have fun sitting around at home watching tv and playing the 360."

"Yeah yeah," I waved him out.

After he left I laid back on my pillow and sighed.

Two days with nothing but relaxation? I should get into fights like that more often.

* * *

Okay, I hope I was able to stay with the theme on this, or at least get close to it.

A/N: Yes, I revised this chapter, I'm planning on revising/rewriting the rest of the story as well, when I'm not busy writing for Waiting or the Wutai War. So all the fans of this story, please be patient with me.

R&R PLZ!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, or MCR._

**Chapter 2:**

I awoke the next day to the sound of my alarm. I had hung out in my room the rest of the previous day, only appearing to grab milk, Fruit Loops, a bowl and a spoon for dinner.

Yes, I had Fruit Loops for breakfast that day, and I'm having them this day as well.

Seriously, you could live off of Fruit Loops, no lie. I could eat them constantly all day long.

Anyways, so I shut my alarm off and jumped into the shower, doing my daily morning routine. Until I was halfway through getting dressed when I realized I could have slept in for another three hours.

"FUCK!" Was heard throughout the house. Yami quickly came running in dripping wet, a towel around his waist, and asked me what was wrong.

"I completely forgot I was suspended and could sleep in."

Yami proceeded to stare at me for a second, before bursting out with laughter.

"Oh shutup," I said, throwing my pillow at him.

He stopped laughing, and then looked at me in my half dressed state, and busted out laughing again. I pushed him out of my room and into the hallway and heard him howl with laughter down the whole hallway and into the bathroom.

"Christ, it wasn't that funny."

I stopped and stared at the mess that was still my room. I had cleaned up half of the stuff that was strewn around my floor and my bed, but everything, and I mean everything, had been pulled out in search of whatever drug paraphernalia I had.

I sighed and roughly threw the stack of dirty clothes that had been yanked out of my basket back in. I was still insanely pissed about what my mother had done, and everything about yesterday. I wanted to punch a wall, but I knew that would only get me in more trouble.

Roughly twenty minutes later, Yami walked in to say goodbye, and that he'd grab any homework for me.

I nodded my thanks. "You want me to get a start on your room as well?"

He shook his head, "Nah, I'll do it when I get home."

I shrugged and he left, I heard him leave the house and speed off down the road. I resumed cleaning, until after five minutes, my parents walked in and said goodbye. I didn't speak to my Mom, nor did I even look at her.

I plugged my iPod into it's speakers and started listening to whatever came on. It was set to random so I just cleaned and listened.

Eventually once it was noon, I left the house and walked down the street to the small pizza parlor called Kazmi's Za's.

I walked in and the owner greeted me warmly.

"Hey Link! Whatchoo doing out of school eh?"

I grinned at him, "Got suspended, so I get two days off."

"Ah, I don't understand this school system. Kids want nothing but to not go to school, so when you do something wrong they grant you your wish! Anyways have a pizza on the house."

"Thanks Kaz."

Of course, I didn't know his real name, but I called him Kaz for the fun of it, he didn't seem to mind so we just went with it.

After I ordered my pizza and sat down happily munching on the artery clogging goodness, I thought back on what my Mom said.

'You never would have done something like this when you were younger. I didn't raise you to be like this.'

What I said was true, she hadn't raised me at all.

When I was younger my mother worked constantly, she would leave before we got up, and get home after we fell asleep. Many times she had to work weekends as well and I remember once when I was little, I had completely forgotten I had a mother at one point.

Then one day I found myself walking in the mall with Yami, he was happy because he had taken the contacts out, and had just gotten his hair died, and people could finally tell us apart. When we walked past a clothing store.

We stopped and stared at the clothes within, to us they looked really cool. So we pooled our money and bought each other some clothes.

Hence the start of the 'style' that we dressed in. A lot of people called it punk, but anyone who knew us knew that we just dressed in clothes we liked, whether they were dress kind of clothes, ratty clothes, whatever was comfortable.

I suppose I should tell you about where I live. I live in the city of Hyrule, nothing great compared to New York, or Los Angeles, but enough to be on the map. I've been here all my life, I'm sixteen, and I currently attend Hyrule High.

I know, the name just makes you want to puke just by saying it.

After I finished my pizza, I headed back home and headed to the computer.

I grabbed a bag of chips and logged in to MSN.

No, for the record I'm not a computer junkie, nor am I overweight.

In fact I'm somewhat fit. I'm not this bulky muscular guy, like Ganon or Mido. I'm actually kinda scrawny, but with decent height.

A few seconds after I logged in, a window appeared.

**LittleKeeblerElf says: **Heya, why are you home so early?

**Sweet Jumbalia! says:** Got suspended.

**LittleKeeblerElf says: **WTF? What did you do?

**Sweet Jumbalia! says:** Apparently I got in a fight. More like I got my arms pinned and got punched in the nose.

**LittleKeeblerElf says: **Ouch, you ok?

**Sweet Jumbalia! says:** Yeah, got two days of relaxation. Though my mom fucking searched my room…

**LittleKeeblerElf says: **What the hell? Why?

**Sweet Jumbalia! says: **She seemed to have it in her head that I had drugs. Oh well not like I did. Just a mess I gotta clean up.

LittleKeeblerElf says: I'm sorry. Oop, hold on, I gotta go do dishes.

**Sweet Jumbalia! says:** Alright.

I sighed and sat back, 'LittleKeeblerElf' was my friend Impa, she had moved when I was 12 to the east coast, which was very unfortunate, however we still stayed in touch.

I chuckled as I listened to my comedy, I was a guy that loved to laugh, I watched and listened to comedy as much as I could. Hell a career as a comedian even seemed promising to me. Although I've heard too many stories about comedians being that starving artist type of person, and that's not the life I wanted.

I leaned the chair back on it's hind legs stretching back as far as I dared to let myself go, when the phone rang.

Apparently, the phone ringing was enough to shake the legs out from under the chair, and cause me to land flat on my back.

"Ow…" I groaned, wincing in pain as I tried to refill my lungs with air. I forced air into my mouth and inhaled, so I could properly answer the phone.

Unfortunately, it came out way too fast and way to breathy.

"What?" My mothers voice on the other end.

"Hi," I said, sucking in another breath.

"You sound like you just ran a mile."

"I ran laps around the house," Ah sarcasm, sweet, sweet nectar on a dish I like to call, revenge.

"Ha ha. How are you?"

"Fine," I heard a noise come from the computer, and saw that Impa was back.

"Well, I'll be coming home late, so dinner is gonna be up to you, your brother, and your father."

"Okay."

"Bye Honey, I love you."

I gave a grunt in reply and hung the phone up.

Mom working late wasn't unusual, hell it actually happened quite often, we just ignored it most of the time, as Yami and I both disliked our mother to a certain extent. She just tried to run our lives, acting as if she really was still our mother, when she had done nothing to deserve the position. So we ignored her and what she wanted a lot.

Anyways, I walked over and sat back down at the computer.

**Sweet Jumbalia! says:** How are things on your end?

**LittleKeeblerElf says: **Sound better than yours, still looking for a job though.

**Sweet Jumbalia! says:** Ouch. Nobody has called you on any of the applications?

**LittleKeeblerElf says:** Nope. I wish I was back by you guys, jobs were ridiculously easy there.

**Sweet Jumbalia! says:** Yet I still can't seem to get one. Heh.

**LittleKeeblerElf says: **You'll get one. Anyways I gotta go, I have to get ready for the jam session.

**Sweet Jumbalia! says:** See ya, oh musically talented one.

After she got offline, I pushed myself away and jumped onto Xbox Live. I popped in Gears of War and played for hours. Ignoring the sounds of Yami coming home and going up to his room, I only looked up when my dad arrived, as I knew he'd want the tv.

"Dinner's up to us, she called," I said as I heard him enter the den where I was playing. I shut off the Xbox and handed him the remote. Wordlessly he took it and I walked upstairs and back into my room, where I continued to clean. From down the hall I could hear Yami playing some heavy metal from his room.

I knew that trying to drown it out was pointless, as Yami would just turn his up more. So I listened in while I cleaned. I couldn't make out the lyrics but it was noise, and it kept my mind off of what had happened yesterday.

I was still infuriated that the principal hadn't bothered to hear my side of the story, and merely suspended me because the jerks had damning evidence that they had created themselves. Not to mention my mother agreed with the principal, and she had searched my room as well.

I shook my head, getting out of control wasn't the thing to do, I knew that much.

Many would say Yami had more of temper than I did, but in actuality I was the darker one when I got pissed. It just took more to get me to that point, and when I did I tried to act smart, though I had my moments when I would just let it go, and by far I was more violent than Yami ever is.

Eventually, I had finished cleaning my room. It was roughly 4 o' clock by now, and it was starting to rain.

I got up and left my room, walked down the hall and into Yami's room, to find his room halfway cleaned, and with him on the phone.

He motioned for me to get out, and I left, shutting the door behind me. How could my twin get a girlfriend, but I couldn't?

Yes, I'll admit, I am a little lonely. Yami goes through girls pretty fast, and I go through them like I need to have one first to be able to do that.

Yep, good ol' Sexy Link.

Sexy and Single, I might add.

I sighed and reentered my room, swinging the door shut behind me with a nudge from my foot. I turned on my iPod and laid on my bed, with random music playing in my ears.

I must have fallen asleep at some point or another, because I found myself in front of a dark castle floating over a lake of magma. A rainbow colored bridge was in front of me, and as I inspected myself, I found I had a sword and shield strapped to my back, and I was wearing a green shirt, and what looked to be a green skirt as well.

Then I found myself facing a giant pig. Its snout twitching as it smelled the air. In it's hands were two gigantic swords, both with handles longer than I am tall.

"Link," I heard a voice, and saw a beautiful blonde girl on the opposite side of a large ring of fire.

"Link, wake up."

I frowned, I was asleep?

"Link, wake up, it's time for dinner."

I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, and saw that a sword had been jabbed into me. The world quickly faded into black, and my eyes shot open and I sat up to find Yami's fist in my gut again.

"What the hell?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Sorry man, you wouldn't wake up. You looked like you were having a nightmare, you alright?"

I nodded and got up. My iPod battery must have died at some point because it was no longer on, and didn't respond when I pressed any buttons.

As we walked downstairs into the kitchen, I stopped him on the landing.

"How'd you know I was having a nightmare?"

He looked at me, as if expecting me to suddenly start dreaming again, "You were shaking, and you were sweating like a pig. Plus you kept struggling and muttering this name, over and over."

"What name was it?"

He stared at me, long and hard, (Shut up, I know) for a moment, and then he spoke. "You kept saying 'Zelda… Zelda… I have to find Zelda… Defeat him and save Zelda…"

I frowned, "Who the heck is Zelda?"

He shrugged, "Beats the hell out of me. C'mon, dinner's gonna get cold."

I frowned as I sat down at the dinner table, dinner looked unnaturally good.

"Who cooked this?"

I looked at Yami, who hated cooking, but he out of the three of us could make a decent meal, though nothing this extravagant.

My dad, his food could kill. Plain and simple.

Yami shrugged, as did my Dad.

"Ordered out," Dad said.

"It's not delivery, it's Digornio." Yami said, a large grin on his face. Dad chuckled and I laughed. Unnaturally fast, we fell silent and started eating.

I ate slowly, which was odd considering I had a habit of wolfing down my food. I kept contemplating that dream, and I was trying to figure out who this 'Zelda' I kept muttering about was.

Nobody I knew had that name.

"You're unnaturally quiet Link," my Dad said as he finished off the food that was on his plate, "You're also eating at a normal speed. Something wrong?"

I shook my head, "Just a dream I had, that's all."

"So a dream is robbing you of your appetite?"

Again I shook my head, "No, I'm contemplating it, that's all."

This time it was his turn to shake his head, "Well contemplate later, right now you're food is getting cold and I don't want the money wasted."

I quickly finished eating and put my plate in the sink. With a sigh I went upstairs and laid on my bed, hoping to find some clue to my life that tied in with the dream I had had.

Unfortunately, no matter how much I thought about it, I couldn't find any connection between the dream and my life.

Eventually I fell asleep, though this time I made sure that when my alarm went off I had a hammer nearby.

The next day went by rather smoothly. I had no annoying phone calls from my Mom, I slept in, only waking up around noon-ish to shower and then turn on my xbox.

What day was it again?

Oh yeah, it was Wednesday. That meant Dad worked late, and knowing Mom she probably would as well, but forget about us and not call. With a sigh I jumped the couch and turned on the Xbox and started playing Gears.

After I had successfully cut a man in half with my chainsaw, (in the virtual world, relax) I sat back and relaxed.

"What the hell was that? I fucking unloaded into your face!

I snorted, "Please, just because you have a Wal-Mart connection and you internet sucks like your grandmother doesn't mean that I should sit there and wait for you to kill me." I paused and pressed a button, causing my character to smash his oversized boot onto his head. "Seriously, get some better internet dude."

I heard the person on the other end muttering obscenities and rapidly mashing the buttons. A few minutes later the timer on the match ran out, and as the stats scrolled down the screen...

"Yeah baby!" I yelled as HappySalesman01 appeared on the top of the list, "Nobody can beat Sexy Link!"

"So that's what you refer to yourself as?"

I jumped in surprise and turned around. Leaning against the back of the couch was Yami, with his girlfriend Midna next to him, an arm wrapped around his shoulders.

I blushed and mentally yelled at myself. I shook my head and turned back to my game. Yami plopped down next to me and turned on his controller. Midna excused herself to the bathroom while Yami and I played. After one match we shut the Xbox off and Yami went to spend time with Midna while I went upstairs and retreated to my room.

I retract my previous statement of Yami moving through women quickly. He used to, then he met Midna, and he's been with her for nearly a year.

I pulled my iPod off of the dock and plugged the headphones in. I didn't want to disturb Yami and Midna, but I'm not sure if I wanted to hear what was going on either.

Do they fuck? I don't know, maybe, I'm not entirely sure really. Nor do I care much, it's his personal life, whether we're twins or not that's still none of my business.

After I sat there for a while, I realized I must have had a load of homework from the two days of school I missed. Hoping to god the two were decent, I went and knocked on Yami's door.

"What's up?" I heard him yell from inside the room.

"You guys decent or should I wait another thirty seconds?"

I heard the sound of something hitting the door on the other side. Must have been the book I got him four years ago.

"Come in, you ass."

I opened the door and found Yami and Midna sitting on his bed, playing games on his laptop.

"What do you want?" He asked, giving me a flat stare. I couldn't help but grin, whether or not they had been doing anything it was now on his mind, as well as Midna's.

"You got the homework for me?"

He nodded, "It's in my backpack downstairs. Get out, before I'm given a reason to hit you."

I waved, "See ya." I turned to leave, and then paused. "Oh, hey Midna."

She looked up at me, her fiery-red hair falling in front of her face. She blew it away and looked at me.

"Make him use a condom. I'd hate to see you get AIDs or something like that."

Yami turned livid in the face, and quickly searched for something nearby to throw at me. Fortunately there was nothing except his laptop, and he wasn't going to break that anytime soon. So he settled for yelling.

"OUT!" He roared, pointing a finger at the door. I laughed and walked out, shutting the door behind me.

I walked downstairs and grabbed the backpack that was hanging on the back of one of the kitchen chairs. Opening up the largest pocket I rummaged through the pile of messy half crushed papers until I found the red folder I was looking for. Inside of it was a large packet of homework from all six of my classes.

"Fuck, and I have to do these all tonight?" I sighed in resignation and took the folder back up to my room. Plugged my iPod in and started tackling my homework.

About an hour later I was asleep, my face stuck to the sheet of my math book. Again, I dreamt that I was in a green shirt with some form of a green skirt, only now I was running up a long staircase, which opened to show a man in a red cape playing an organ, while the blonde girl, who I assumed to be Zelda, was trapped within a large, pink, crystal.

The man in the cape turned around, and I gasped. Were it not for the giant yellow gem set on the mans forehead, the red hair pulled back and the green skin, he looked exactly like Ganon.

"The hell-?" I asked as I instinctively reached for my sword.

Instinctively?

I never continued the dream, as Yami carefully pulled my face off of my math book, and then flipped me backwards in my chair.

I fell over with a crash and rolled out of my chair and reached behind my left shoulder for my sword. Only to remember it was just a dream. Yami laughed at this and I glared at him, hoping that this look would transport the many images of cutting him in half into his mind, and he would stop laughing.

"Sorry man," he said, his hand clutching a stitch in his side, "I... couldn't resist."

I glared at him and picked up the chair, sitting back down on it and re-reading the math problem I had been doing.

"Don't bother," he said behind me.

"Why not?' I asked, not looking up.

Suddenly an equally large stack of papers landed next to me.

"I nabbed the answer keys."

I grinned at him, and he flashed a mischevious smile.

"You, are an amazing person, you know that Yami?"

He smiled wider and pretended to polish his nails on his shirt, and then inspect them. "What can I say? The ladies love me."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "Is that the only reason why you woke me up? Is so I could have the answers to all the homework?"

He shook his head, "Nah, Midna and I are gonna go see a movie, you want to come? The homework isn't that hard to copy."

This time it was my turn to shake my head, "No thanks, I'll let you two be. Besides I'd rather not puke all over the place after seeing you two make out constantly."

Yami put on an innocent face, which, with his red eyes and black hair, failed miserably.

"Dude, don't do that. You look like the guy with horns growing out of his head trying to tell a woman he's going to be nice while he hides a machete behind his back."

Yami let out a laugh at this, and turned to leave.

"Dont worry about dinner for us, I'll take her out."

I nodded, not like I had planned on cooking anyways, I would just order a pizza from Kazmi's.

I sighed and turned back to my homework. Which I quickly gave up on, it was hard to concentrate even on copying when your mind kept drifting to a reoccurring dream, and your running track record of having zero girls in your life.

I bookmarked the page with the papers and shut my math book. I couldn't concentrate now, and I had plenty of time before I had to turn in my work. I flopped on my bed and sighed, wishing that somehow the phone would magically ring and a girl would be on another line asking me out.

I waited, and waited, but still, the telephone was silent as a tomb. I shut off my iPod, as music was more of an annoyance now and looked around for something to do. I found nothing that jumped out at me, so I got up and searched my shelf of books for something fun to read.

Again, nothing seemed very interesting, and I didn't feel up to playing the Xbox, or doing homework. Hell nothing seemed fun.

I let out a breath and flopped back on my bed, wishing that something to do would appear.

Of course, nothing came. Until the phone rang, that is.

I reached over and grabbed it off the hook and placed the receiver against my head.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Link it's Yami. You doing anything important?"

"No, why?"

"Midna's got a friend here who feels a little awkward without a date. You want to come?"

My mood perked up, "As in, a date?"

"Could be, you coming or not?"

What the hell, it couldn't hurt, could it?

"Sure, what's her name?"

"Zelda."

My eyes widened, the girl from my dream! After quickly agreeing for Yami to pick me up back at home in the half hour it took to get back, I hung up the phone and jumped into the shower.

Soon afterwards I heard the sound of Yami pulling up the driveway. I pulled my jacket on and stepped out the front door, swinging it shut behind me.

Yami rolled down his window, in the back seat I could see Midna, and the shape of another person next to him.

"Come on man! We're gonna be late for the movie!"

I jumped down the steps and hurried to the car. I hopped in the passenger's seat and Yami pulled out as I buckled my seat belt. Feeling a little nervous, I turned my head around to see who my 'date' was.

I must have had a funny look on my face, because Zelda giggled and Midna laughed. I quickly said hi and then turned around, trying to keep the blush on my face hidden from view.

She did look exactly like the Zelda from my dreams, minus the large pink and white dress, and the gold leaf that was put in her hair.

I could hear the two girls whispering and murmuring in the back. I shot a glance at Yami, and he only shrugged.

Soon after we pulled up, and we quickly piled out. Yami helped Midna out, and I walked around to help Zelda, however she had already gotten out of the car.

_Nuts to that one._ I thought to myself as we walked towards the theater. After finally deciding on what to say, I opened my mouth and spoke.

"So, Zelda, where are you from?"

"I'm from way out of town. I just moved her recently."

My eyes widened, "Oh, so you're going to be going to our school?"

She nodded, and before I could say anything back Midna pulled her over while Yami and I waited in line to get our tickets.

"So what do you think man?" He asked me. I glanced over at Midna and Zelda, who were too engrossed in their conversation to notice.

"Well… she's outta my league, that's for sure."

Yami shook his head, "Only if you think so."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

He grinned, "Just relax man, you get too uptight and nervous around chicks, which is what turns them away. Just be yourself, you aren't a bad guy."

I blinked, and stared at him. "You just made yourself sound so gay dude."

He stared at me for a moment before dropping his head into his hand, "Fuck dude, do you ever stop joking? Anyway, you know what I mean, just do it."

"Yeah yeah," I nodded and we finished paying for our tickets, got some popcorn and drinks, and then walked into the theater.

Fortunately, there was hardly anybody in there, so that meant…

"Back corner seats!" Yami jumped up the steps, skipping them two at a time until he reached the top. I saw Midna shake her head.

I understood why Yami liked the corner, the only way someone could watch you was if they actually turned around and stared at you, at which point you could turn to them and give them the finger.

I looked to Zelda, "Want to grab the other corner? Go ahead and just pick a spot."

She nodded and walked up to the corner. I found myself grinning as I followed her up there.

What did that mean though? Was she interested on me? Or did she just not feel like having Yami and Midna staring at us expectantly? Whatever it was, I quickly bit down on the growing feeling of hope that was warming my fingers. Now wasn't the time to get excited.

Though someone else was and he wouldn't listen to my mental yelling.

I quickly sat down as we reached the top, and I set my feet on the back of the chair in front of me.

I relaxed as I watched the movie, though I was finding this to be a serious waste of money.

The movie was supposed to be some form of a horror movie, but all I was seeing were cheesy scenes that were supposed to make you jump but were utterly predictable.

However, Zelda apparently wasn't much of a movie critic, as she jumped often and was constantly wrapping her sweatshirt tightly about herself. It was kind of cute, in a way, and I almost felt like comforting her, but I remembered Yami's words and tried to play it cool.

Not like he was, Yami and Midna weren't even watching the movie. They were relaxing up against the corner with their lips locked. Feeling a pang of envy, I looked away and tried to concentrate on the crappy movie.

Eventually, after an hour and a half of watching Zelda jump, and purposefully trying not to see anything across the theater out of my peripheral, the movie ended and the lights came back on. I stood up with Zelda and we headed out, waiting to meet Yami and Midna.

They came out a minute after us, Midna trying to fix her mussed hair and Yami with a pleased smile on his face.

Midna and Zelda both had to use the restroom, so Yami and I sat on some benches near the entrance.

"Please don't tell me you two fucked in the theater," I said, hoping to god he would say no.

"Wouldn't you like to know," He grinned at me, and I groaned in exasperation.

"No, we didn't," He said, pushing me playfully, I shook my head and glared at him, letting him know I didn't find it as funny as he did.

"I just don't understand how you can get like, thirty girls, and I can't get a single one. WE'RE FUCKIN TWINS!"

Yami laughed and shook his head, "I dunno man, maybe chicks just go for the dark and mysterious type like myself."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, and Zelda's going to walk up behind me, drag me into the theater, strip me naked and we'll both have dirty kinky sex. The kind that leaves you so sore the next day you can't even move."

Yami looked at me, "So that's your fantasy?"

I glared at him, "Yes. Fucking in a theater. Always a fantasy of mine."

Yami was about to say something but the girls had reappeared, so we stood up and walked back out to the car, the girls talking animatedly behind us. I didn't bother listening to their conversation, as I'm sure most of it didn't matter in the slightest to me. Even if it did interjecting wouldn't do any good so I tuned it out.

As we got into the car, Yami voiced the question I had been wanting to ask.

"So, what now?"

Zelda shrugged, Midna didn't say anything.

"We could go back to our place."

I felt three pairs of eyes turn on me, and I found that I looked Zelda back in the eye. Though I could feel the heat rising in my face as she looked at me.

What kind of look was that? The look she was giving me made me think she was either appraising me, like a judge does at a dog show, or there was something really unnatural on my face. Either way it made heat rise up in my face and I looked away, at which point Zelda giggled.

Fuck, did I just screw up?

"Sounds like a good idea," Midna, either she really thought it was a good idea or she was just wanting in Yami's pants.

Yami nodded, started the car and pulled out, driving the four of us back home.

As we neared my house, I pulled the keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door. It was 6:56 PM and my Dad should've been home.

"Hello?" I called out, Dad's car wasn't in the driveway, and neither was Mom's, so they both must be working late.

I walked inside, spinning around and holding the door open for Zelda and Midna. I gestured towards the kitchen which was visible down the hall with one hand.

"Ladies first."

I wasn't being chivalrous, I was actually just doing it in an overly dramatic, joking kind of way.

Of course Yami had to come up and fuck it all up.

"Then why aren't you already in there?"

I glared at him as the girls burst into laughter as they walked down the hall. Yami looked back at me as if daring me to hit him.

"Yuk yuk yuk you're so funny," I said as I swung the door shut. Yami grinned and shook his head. "Ass."

I turned and started to walk up the steps.

"Where are you going?" He asked me, giving me a look that somehow told me to stay.

"I've gotta get my homework done dude. Besides, I doubt she's interested in me. You are the ladies man. You go have a good time with those two."

Yami frowned, "C'mon dude, I was only kidding, come down and hang out with us, I swear you're gonna have a good time. You'll regret it if you don't."

Suddenly Zelda appeared, asking Yami where the bathroom was, then she saw me.

"Hey Link, where are you going?"

I don't believe the next thing I did, as I didn't even try to do it.

"I was just uh, going upstairs to grab something and then I was uh, gonna come back down."

_Dirty liar! You are a fucking retard! Now you've got to come up with something legitimate, and you don't have anything! _That little voice of logic, y'know, that other half of your brain, started berating me.

"Oh," Zelda smiled and walked towards the bathroom. Yami grinned at me and as I had now regained control of my face and my mouth, I mouthed the words 'fuck you' and glared, then walked up the steps and into my room.

* * *

Wow, holy cow that was a long chapter! I'm thinking I'll start writing them this long, if it's possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, or any of that legal jargon that we speak for every chapter.

Chapter 3:

I sighed as I looked around my room, what the hell was there that I could bring down that a. Wouldn't make me look like an idiot, and b. Would actually make sense?

With a sigh, I grabbed the nearest thing to me, which was my old drawing pad. I wasn't much of an artist, but I didn't necessarily draw stick figures either. I grabbed the pad and pencil and headed downstairs and to the living room. I walked in to find Yami and Midna sitting on one end of the couch, with Zelda on the other, all staring at the TV, even though there wasn't anything on.

"Popcorn?"

Zelda turned around and gave me a small smile, then nodded. Yami grunted and Midna didn't even look up from the TV. I tossed my pand onto a nearby table and walked back into the kitchen. I grabbed a package of popcorn from the cupboard and tossed it into the microwave.

As it cooked I walked back into the living room and found Zelda flipping through some of my drawings.

I sat down next to her, carefully placing myself in a position that wasn't too far away, but not too close either.

"These are good." She said, stopping at a particular one I had spent two weeks on, that to me had turned out horribly.

"Not really, I've got some friends who are loads better."

"Doesn't matter," She said, continuing through, "I'm worse."

I opened my mouth to say something, but the microwave went off and I had to grab the popcorn.

I poured the popcorn into a bowl and walked back into the living room. I put the bowl on the table in front of the couch and sat back down. I looked over and saw Midna already asleep against Yami, who was absent-mindedly stroking her hair. Zelda had finished looking at my drawings and was pulling her hair back into a ponytail. I grabbed the remote and switched over to the DVD player and turned on whatever movie was in there.

As the previews played Zelda reached out and grabbed a handful of popcorn, I hit the menu button and after about a minute of loading, the DVD player got to the main menu of the movie.

What was the movie you ask? Finding Nemo. Why it was in the DVD player I don't really know.

As the movie started playing I relaxed against the back of the couch, as did Yami and Midna, since after about twenty minutes they both were curled up against one another, sleeping soundly.

Eventually, we ran out of popcorn and I turned to ask Zelda if she wanted anymore, to find that she was asleep as well.

I carefully got up and turned off the TV and DVD player. At one point or another Yami had wrapped himself and Midna in a blanket, but Zelda was now curled up with only her small sweatshirt and jeans to keep her warm. Yam I had grabbed the good blanket, so I went upstairs and into my now neat closet, where I pulled down a fleece blanket, then walked back downstairs and carefully laid it over Zelda.

Walking out of the living room, I put the popcorn bowl in the sink and headed upstairs.

I walked into my room, being careful to be quiet, and I actually left the iPod off this time.

I don't know why, but I had this strange protective feeling in the pit of my stomach, I mean Yami, Midna, and Zelda were all asleep. I was the only one awake, if anyone came in it'd be my responsibility to protect them.

Of course, knowing that just put visions of grandeur in my head, most of them depicting me fending off some thief while Yami dialed 911, and Midna and Zelda were trying to hide.

Unfortunately for me, the only eventful thing that happened that night was I broke my pencil, and had to search the house for a new one.

After about an hour, I finished. I headed back downstairs to see if anyone was awake, but they were still out of it, I glanced over at the clock and almost fell over. It was nearly eleven!

"Sheeitt… Wait, where the hell is Mom and Dad?"

I carefully walked over to Yami and shook him lightly, being careful not to disturb Midna.

"Nnn, wha-?"

I quickly placed a hand over his mouth and put a finger to my lips. He nodded and carefully got up, how he managed to do that without moving Midna was beyond me.

I pulled Yami into the hallway that led to the kitchen, so our voices wouldn't wake the girls.

"Dude," I said in a hushed whisper, "What are we gonna do? It's way too late to take them back home, and Dad would have a shit-fit if he found them here!"

Yami frowned and rubbed his eyes, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"The girls dude! They're still here! It's nearly eleven at night!"

Yami blinked, "Okay, step outside for a moment."

I frowned, but complied and stepped out. Yami followed me, and sucked in a deep breath.

"So, say that all again?"

I sighed, "Alright, it's eleven at night, Midna and Zelda are still here, asleep on our couch."

Yami looked me straight in the eye with a very serious look on his face. "Did you drug the popcorn?"

My eyes widened, "WHAT THE HELL!? DID I DRUG THE POPCORN!?"

Yami started laughing and I resisted the urge to kick him in the nads.

"I'm just kidding. Anyways, why don't they just spend the night here? I mean Midna can sleep in my room, and Zelda in yours."

I gave Yami a very flat look, hoping it would tell him that I wanted to punch him in the face.

"Dude, while you and Midna would be fine, have you any idea how awkward it would be to have Zelda sleep in my room? With me in it?"

Yami grinned, "Why, afraid you might get lucky?"

I shook my head, "No, just afraid I'll wake up with a shotgun in my face."

"Well, lets wake the girls and ask them."

I nodded and followed Yami back into the house, where we walked into the living room. Midna was asleep and Zelda was now laying on the floor, curled up against a pillow.

I couldn't help but smile, they both looked so peaceful, though I quickly squashed those thoughts and feelings, as they probably would only bite me in the ass.

Yami walked over and gently shook Midna, who groaned in protest and rolled away from him.

I stood above Zelda, feeling extremely uncomfortable with the situation. Swallowing my nervousness, I bent down and lightly prodded her in the shoulder.

"Zelda?" I asked quietly, hoping she wasn't a person who hated being awoken.

"Huh?" Zelda's eyes snapped open, and immediately met mine.

Her eyes, and I feel like a fool for admitting this, but her eyes entranced me. I felt like she was reading me like a book, yet I couldn't tear my eyes away. Her stare made my breath catch in my throat, made my heart pound in my ears. Somehow, I like to think I was doing the same to her, thought at that moment I couldn't tell because I was lost in a massive turmoil of thoughts.

I must've sat there, crouched in front of her for a few minutes, because Yami's face suddenly appeared in front of mine.

"hello! This is your wake up call!" he said loudly, a goofy grin on his face. I yelled in surprise and started to fall backwards. I wind milled my arms, hoping to grab onto something to stop my descent.

Zelda must have gotten up, because as my head hit the edge of the table, my hand grabbed something soft and I heard the sound of a woman gasping.

I opened my eyes and immediately wished that I hadn't. The soft object my hand had decided to grab onto was one of Zelda's erm… Um… Melons?

"Um.." Was all I could manage before I snatched my hand away from her, hoping to god I wouldn't get killed for this. Zelda was staring at me with a look that resembled anger… and disgust?

A loud smack echoed throughout the room and my head met the table again as the force of Zelda's slap sent it to the side.

"Ow!" I yelled out as my hands flew to my temple and cheek. As the pain receded I looked up at Zelda, who still looked quite angry and upset.

"Wait, Zelda, I-"

"I want to go home, Midna." Without another word, Zelda stood up, and left out the front door.

We sat for a moment, contemplating what had just happened.

"I'll go talk to her," Midna said, getting up.

"No," I said, standing up as well, "Don't bother."

I walked into the kitchen, to the freezer, grabbed an ice-pack and walked upstairs to my room, where I laid on my bed with the pack pressed to the side of my head.

Faintly, I head the car start and pull out of the driveway, and then down the road.

I threw my shirt angrily across the room, set the ice-pack on my pillow, and laid my throbbing temple against it.

After two minutes, there was a knock on my door, and I heard it open.

"Link?" I tried not to jump, it was Midna.

I didn't move and breathed deeply, pretending to be asleep. I heard my door shut and eventually, I did fall asleep.

---

I woke up the next day to my alarm, which somebody had come in and turned on last night.

"Ugh, today will not be a good day."

I got up to take my shower, only to find someone else was already in there.

I walked over to Yami's room, to find him half on his bed, out like a light. So I walked back to the bathroom, and knocked.

"Yes?" Midna's voice rang out through the sound of the shower.

"How long are you gonna be?"

"Not much longer."

I sighed and walked back into my room, then flopped on my bed.

After a few minutes Midna knocked and stepped in, clad only in a towerl. I blushed and looked away, feeling it wouldn't be right.

"Shower's yours Link," she said, smiling. I nodded, still avoiding looking at her. She tured around and left, and I let out a held-in breath.

"God, a minute longer and I'd have a real problem with taking too long of a shower."

Let me take a moment to explain.

Guys, we've all tried it, jerking off in the morning is just not possible. It's not worth the trouble, actually. Some guys try to when they wake up with morning wood, but it exhausts them and takes way too long, leaving them little time to get ready for the day.

Girls, as a tip, masturbation (boners actually) are never the same for guys. It's always gonna be different makes and models, okay?"

Anyways, I took my shower and walked out, hearing Yami shuffle in behind me and start taking his. As I entered my room, I tossed my towel into my closet and kicked the door shut, remembering that there were now ladies in the place.

"What the fuck do I want to wear?"

I yanked my dresser open and pulled out my glow in the dark sweatshirt, the baggy black jeans I had, and a shirt that simply said, "Don't talk to me."

Yeah, the shirt did reflect my mood, cause the last thing I wanted to do was talk to someone, unless I really had to.

I walked downstairs, surprised not to see either of my parents in the kitchen.

I ate my cereal alone, the sound of Yami's extremely long shower, and the absence of Midna put thoughts and images in my head that only reminded me of my loneliness, which just soured my mood further.

I tossed my bowl into the sink and walked upstairs, forcing my thoughts onto something else as I heard voices come from Yami's room.

I laid on my bed and looked at my clock, I had ten minutes, so I turned on my iPod and just lay there, hoping to god that school would be cancelled.

Of course, there's a reason why miracles are called miracles.

I grabbed my stuff and walked out to the car. I slipped as I walked down my driveway, which pissed me off more. It was 29 degrees outside, which meant a freezing cold car as well.

I got over to the car and peeled the passenger door open. I started the car and turned on the defroster, grabbed the ice scraper and stepped out, furiously scraping the ice off the windshield and windows.

I got back in the passenger seat, and Yami and Midna came out as I fastened my seatbelt, and Yami drove us to school.

Of course, that was a shitty day as well. The only thing worth mentioning was sixth period. I walked into history, only to run full on into someone with really blonde hair, and a sweet smell of strawberries about her.

"Watch it," I heard a familiar voice snap. My eyes widened as I looked up to stare into Zelda's eyes. Only this time I wasn't entranced, I wasn't sucked in. I was pushed back roughly by the cold ice that reflected from her blue ones.

Zelda didn't say another word as she pushed past me, and as I sat down in my regular seat, she picked one as far away from me as possible. Right next to Ganon.

Well if she didn't hate me before, she most definitely would now. Christ this day was almost as bad as the day I got suspended!

Anyways, I fell asleep in class this time, only waking up when the bell rang. I got my backpack and walked out of the classroom as fast as I could, hoping to god I could leave behind all the negative feelings that were hanging over me like a cloud.

You ever see that cartoon, where whoever the main character is, has this grey cloud that's pissing down rain on him? And no matter what he does it follows him? Like he goes under a tree and it goes under there as well?

That's how this felt.

Anyways, I got in the car and Yami drove home, only speaking when we both stepped out.

"Dude, are you alright?"

I didn't even reply as I walked into the house, upstairs and into my room again. I laid on my bed for a while, contemplating my emotions, and why the hell this was bugging me so much, when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Officer Friday, with the Hyrule Police Department, is this the home of the Mishu family?"

For one reason or another, my throat clenched, but I told myself not to worry.

"Yes," came my choked reply.

"Could you, and any available immediate family come to the Police Department?"

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"Are you Yami Mishu?"

"No, this is his twin brother, Link Mishu."

There was a pause, and then the Officer took a deep breathe. "It's about your parents son…"

---

So, that one wasn't as long as the previous, and I'm sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger!

Oh, and sorry if this seems really emo, it'll start changing by next chaper.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Okay, terribly sorry for the delay, I've been trying to write these things during whatever time I have during my classes at school.

Yami: Yeah, right, I'm sure.

Me: *glares* I'll end you.

Obviously that's not working as well as I'd like it to. I'll write more, I promise.

So… I'm proud to present…

**Chapter 4:**

Yami was at the front door by the time I was downstairs.

"You heard?" I asked as I grabbed the keys.

He nodded and we hopped into the car, both of us tensed and worried.

"What do you think has happened?" Yami asked, after about a minute of driving.

I glanced at him, he seemed tense, which was unlike him. While he did have a temper, most of the time he was reserved and kept his emotions hidden.

"I dunno, hopefully nothing too bad."

A few minutes later we arrived at the Police Station where we quickly parked and hopped out.

I ran up to the door and pushed it open.

"Can I help you?" Some woman sitting at a desk in a uniform asked.

"Officer Friday just called my house, he said he knew something about my parents."

"Oh!" She exclaimed, "You must be Yami and Link! This way." She quickly got out of her chair and led us to an ante-room, just off to my left.

We entered, and saw an Officer standing there on the phone, who I recognized as Friday, by the sound of his voice.

"Let me call you back," he said, "No, no sir. The two kids are here."

Yami glanced at me, and I glanced back, curious.

Friday hung up the phone and turned towards us.

"Sorry about that, hello boys, how are you?"

I blinked, "Uh…" was allI could say, until Yami stepped in. "We're fine, now what's going on with our parents?"

"Please sit down," he said, gesturing to two metal-backed chairs.

"No thanks," he said, leaning up against a wall.

Friday frowned, but continued.

"Your parents have filed for divorce."

I blinked in surprise, but Yami didn't move.

"Why couldn't they tell us themselves?"

"Because, now there's a custody battle. Both of your parents want custody of you. There needed to be a third party to inform you both."

I was slightly stunned, and slightly unsurprised, like I should have seen it coming.

"Now, one of the big things is that while this is going on, neither of you can be with your parents."

"Why?' I asked, frowning.

"You may be asked to testify as to which parent you'd want to live with. The delicate part of this is that you could be influenced one way or another by your parents."

"Okay…" Yami said, "So this means what, exactly?"

"We aren't entirely sure, we don't commonly run into situations like this. Your parents agreed to put you both temporarily in our custody."

"Well, while you decide on this, Yami and I are going back home."

Friday started, then frowned, "Woah, legally I can't allow that."

"I don't care, I want to go home. He has a job, and I'm looking for one, so we can support ourselves."

I wasn't feeling mad, at least not at Friday, but I felt a strong urge to hit something.

"Good night… Contact us if you decide."

With that, I walked out of the station with anger boiling inside my gut.

We climbed into the car, and I drove off.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked.

"Yeah," I replied, a little too quickly.

"Liar," was all he said. It wasn't an accusation, just telling me he knew I was lying.

"I just feel like our parents are being ridiculous by actually thinking that we can't decide on our own."

"Just let them be, it's their own problem."

I sighed and shook my head, "Just one that affects us as well."

He shrugged and I turned the car onto our street.

As I parked the car, I glanced at the clock and sighed, it was now almost 10.

"'Night man," Yami said as we walked inside, before I could reply he bounded up the steps, and about halfway, he stopped and turned and looked at me.

His eyes seemed to rove over my face, and then stopped at my eyes. They seemed to bore into mine, and I could sense something behind them, like a hidden meaning. But I couldn't tell what.

Instead of going to bed, I walked into the living room, and sat on the couch.

"Divorce?" I asked no one in particular, contemplating how this would change the last two school years of my life.

I shook off the feelings of wear and worry, and got up to go to bed, thinking that no matter what, my life wouldn't be affected too much.

Boy was I a dumbass.

* * *

Life went on normally for the next few days. I slowly started to dislike Zelda more and more, as I found out that she was dating Ganondorf, which meant more shit for me. I was expecting to turn a corner and see Midna, and instead of getting a small wave and a hello, just the rejection I always get from people who associate with him and his friends.

Anyways, so about five days after that night I came home to find a very interesting surprise sitting at my front door in a business suit.

As I walked up she stood up and smiled warmly. I frowned and slowed down a bit as she held out her hand. I shook it tentatively as she introduced herself.

"Hello, I am Martha Conaway, and you are?"

"The person that lives here," I said as I unlocked my door. She was surprised by my rudeness, but she recovered quickly.

"Can I have your name?"

"Link," I replied shortly as I replaced the keys in my pocket. "Now, before you put my name down for whatever it is you're selling, tell me what it is."

"Link," She said sternly, "I'm not selling anything, I'm here to talk to you and your brother about your parents divorce."

"Nice timing, my brother isn't here."

"Could I just talk to you then?"

"Dunno, I mean, what is it specifically we're talking about?"

"Mainly just your feelings, what's going on right now, and how you would react."

"Fine then," I said as I walked in, "Come in, and lets get this damn thing over with."

About an hour later she was unbuttoning her blouse… and I was laying on the couch as she crawled forward…

Just kidding.

No seriously, get your mind out of the gutter, nothing like that happened.

Seriously. Stop.

About an hour later, she was packing the hundred papers she showed me, which I flatly refused to sign. She was flustered and frustrated, as I had told her that the majority of what was spewing out of her mouth was going in one ear and out the other.

Needless to say, I was pleased with myself, however she was pissed beyond describing.

Wait, isn't that contradicting? Or whatever that word is? I mean I just described something by saying it was indescribable.

Okay, way too much spacing here, back on track there Link.

So, she got up to leave, thanked me shortly, and left.

I decided to busy myself with the little homework I had, when my stomach started growling.

Kazmi's time!

I wrote Yami a note saying where I was, and headed out.

I arrived just to see Kazmi leaving in his car, so I got out and headed in.

"Can I help you?" A pretty young blonde girl asked me.

I smiled and nodded, "C'n I have pepperoni, and black olives?"

She nodded as she punched in some numbers. "16.21"

I handed her my debit card and looked around as I waited. I heard her put my card and the receipt down, and I turned and grabbed those, my number, smiled and picked a table in the corner.

About fifteen minutes later, she called my number and I grabbed my pizza.

I was eating my pizza, while watching the college football game on the big screen set into the wall, when I realized someone was standing next to me.

I put my slice down and looked over. It was the girl from the register.

"Closing time?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No… um… I'm off work, and my ride won't be here for another half hour… I was wondering if I could sit with you, until then. If that's okay I mean."

I was surprised, so I imagine that I sat there just staring at her in shock, and I saw her face fall.

"Oh, sorry, I'll just go."

She turned and started walking away when I regained control of my body, including my mouth.

"Wait," I said, but it came out a little too weak. I cleared my throat and said it a little stronger.

"Wait."

She stopped and turned around.

"If you can, er I mean, that is, if you'd like, you can sit. Here, I mean."

She smiled, and nodded.

She sat down across from me and smiled again, I gave a small grin back and began wondering what I should do next.

I mean, it's not like I've had a lot of experience in situations like this anyways.

"So, what's your name?"

"Link," I said, "and yours?"

"Mia," she said, and I inwardly smiled, Mia sounded like a cool name for a chick.

I was about to say something when I saw her glance at the pizza that was left.

"Hungry?" I asked, and she nodded, then blushed.

"Alright, hold on one second. What kind of soda you drink?"

"Pepsi," she said, turning an even deeper shade of red.

I got up and walked over to the counter, ordered a pepsi, grabbed a plate, and brought them over."

She turned a very bright red when I set the cup down in front of her.

"You didn't need to do that, you know." She said, as she fidgeted.

"It's fine, go ahead, dig in. I wasn't gonna eat it all anyways."

She smiled and nodded, then picked up a slice and bit into it.

I took a sip of my coke and asked, "So, what school do you go to? I've never seen you around mine."

"I just moved here about a week ago, my Dad's in the military so I move around a lot. Fortunately, I was able to get a job here, because everywhere else seemed taken."

"Don't I know it," I said, picking up another slice.

"You trying to find a job?" She asked.

"Yeah, my brother has no problem getting one. Me? I'd have better luck working the corner."

She laughed and I smiled a little. "When are you going to start school?"

"About next Monday," she said, with a grimace. "how are the people there?"

I shrugged, "A lot like any other school? I mean you've got the jocks, the preps, the nerds, etc."

"Oh," She said, "Where do you think you fit?"

I laughed, "Honestly, I don't know, or really care. I've given up trying to fit into a certain group. I've got my friends and that's all that really matters. I was never one for stereotypes anyways. What about you? If I may ask?"

She shrugged, "Kinda the same, if you're thinking of styles of clothes then I'm never really consistent."

I nodded, and reached for the last slice, at the same time she reached as well.

Fortunately I saw her reaching and altered the course of my hand and grabbed the parmesan instead and put it on the pathetic amount of my crust, which just made me look like a retard.

Reaallll smooth, I know. About as smooth and comfortable as wiping your ass with sandpaper.

Think about that for a few seconds.

I was trying to look like that hadn't happened, and that I had actually needed Parmesan for my cheese-stuffed crust, when half the slice appeared on my plate.

Thank you pizza gods!

"You didn't have to," I said, feeling heart rise in my face.

"It's fine, it's your pizza anyways."

I shrugged, "I told you I wouldn't finish it. I'm serious, you really didn't have to do that."

She didn't reply, and I just dropped it, I didn't want to argue with her anyways, I was enjoying this too much.

We finished our slices in silence, not one of those awkward silences, where you sit there and think of a million things to say, but they sound utterly stupid, and opening your mouth is about as hard as pulling a spike-studded bat out of your ass.

Painful too.

No, it was just a comfortable silence, in which both of us spent glancing at each other, and then glancing away really fast when the other person looked at us, so as to seem like we weren't staring.

That was fun, but then her phone went off.

"Hello? Yes Dad, I'm here. No, I'm inside, eating with a friend. No, I just met him! Yes it's a guy! Okay Dad, I'll be out in a second." She shut her phone with a sigh and put it back in her pocket.

"Uck, I gotta go."

I nodded, "That's fine, I'll see you around school, ok?"

She nodded. "Sure thing," and walked out of the door.

A little while later I decided it was time to get heading back home. When I went to put the cups and plates back, I found a little piece of paper underneath her plate.

What did it say?

_Hey, give me a call when you get the chance:_

_465 298 8894

* * *

_

Huzzah!

I'm done with chapter four!

You may all chase me with spike-studded bats for taking so long!

But wait! There's more!

You can all cover my cuts and bruises with lemon juice, and then we'll call it good.

Assuming I'm still alive.

(BTW! NO CLIFFY! YAY!)


	5. Chapter 5

Me: So yeah, writing during Christmas break and posting this by Christmas didn't happen like I wanted to.

Yami: Yeah, because you got spoiled rotten

Me: and you aren't?

Yami:…

**Chapter 5**

So, my week ended on a high note, as I was still happy from dinner with Mia, and nothing bad had happened.

Huzzah for me!

So Friday finally ended, and I came home with Darunia in tow, as he was bringing an extra TV and we were planning on hooking up the Xbox's for a night of gaming, since Halo 3 had just come out.

After about an hour, we heard a knock at the door. I jumped up, vaulted over the couch and ran to answer the door.

"Hey," it was Midna, with Zelda.

"Sup?" I asked as I stepped out of the way to let them in.

Midna shrugged and walked down the hall. Zelda kept her eyes forward and didn't acknowledge me.

I followed them back into the living room and picked up my controller. Continuing to brutally beat Darunia and his little brother we eventually switched over to Gears, since they hadn't won a single game out of the ten we had played.

After about another hour of Gears, Midna walked up to me and tapped me on the shoulder, then jerked her head towards the hallway.

I quit out of the game and followed her upstairs, and into my room.

"Sit," she said, pointing at my bed. Oddly enough, I complied. Does that make me whipped? To a girlfriend I don't have?

"Are you okay?" she asked, sitting in my desk chair and facing it towards me.

"Um… as far as I know, Yeah… I'm sane, physically healthy… why?" Have I been acting weird?"

"Well, since that night with Zelda, you've been acting kind of sad and quiet…" She trailed off and looked down. I felt a pang of something in my heart, Midna was actually worried about me?

"I'm… fine Midna, I've just… I don't know why everything has sucked so much, it just has. Wait, you were worried about me?"

"Everyone is Link, your brother, Darunia, myself…" She looked up at me, and for a split second I thought I saw tears, but I could just be imagining things. "Really, I'm alright Midna, what happened… happened I guess. Not a whole lot I can do about it."

She smiled and nodded, "Okay," then her expression turned grave, "say Link… what if her boyfriend and his friends came over?"

I started, "You invited them?" I asked as a sinking feeling of fear appeared in my stomach.

"No… Not yet, but Zelda wanted him to come."

I snorted, "This isn't Zelda's house. This is my house, he's not coming over, at least not with me here."

"Why? What's the big deal?"

I stared at her with my mouth hanging open, "Do you not know what that bastard did! He got me suspended after trying to break my face!"

Midna blinked, "He said you started that fight…"

I rolled my eyes, "Of course he did Midna, that's how he got me suspended, he and Mido beat the crap out of each other and said it was me. Because I'm stupid enough to take on two football players!"

"Yeah… sounds like him I guess. So you don't want him over?"

I nodded.

"Okay, I'll go tell Zelda then."

I nodded and got up when she did. I followed her downstairs and hopped over the couch and picked up my controller.

"Well then I want to go home." I heard from next to me. I almost said something, but giving Ganon more of a reason to hit me was probably a bad idea.

They continued their conversation and I tuned them out and concentrated on the game. Eventually Midna tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hm?" I asked, not looking away from the TV.

"Zelda really, really wants him to come over, and she doesn't want to leave. If he's nice, can he come over?"

I sighed, and just gave in. I'm a sucker for a pretty girl anyways. Even if she does hate me.

"Fine, but I'm gonna leave."

"What?" Darunia and Yami said, both stopping their game and looking at me.

"Dude, you know I don't like either of them, and if they come over, no matter how nice they promise to be, shit's going to happen. One way or another, so when he shows up I'll just leave."

I looked at Yami, and he stared back, both of us trying to win a mental battle. We don't communicate mentally, like they've said some twins do, we just knew what each other was going to say.

"Alright," he gave in, "Fine, but where are you gonna go?"

"I've got a friend I want to go see."

"Saria?"

I shook my head with a small grin, "No, someone else."

Zelda got up and walked out to the hallway, to call Ganon I'm assuming. She walked back in a minute later, and announced that he would arrive in five minutes.

"That's my cue. I dunno when I'm gonna be back so…"

Yami nodded and turned back to his game, I waved to Midna, who stared at me with an expression I can only describe as pitying before I walked down the hallway, pulled my leather jacket off the hook and walked outside with the keys.

Yes, I said leather jacket. I want to look nice afterall.

As I got into the car I pulled out my cell phone, I hit the 'contacts' button and scrolled down until I got to M. I hit the send button and started the car.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Link."

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight."

I couldn't help but smile when she replied, "Alright, want me to pick you up?"

"No, just meet me at the mall ok?"

"Sure, see ya," then hung up. I turned up the radio and pulled out of my driveway, as I was about to make a turn at the end of my road, I saw a black truck turning onto mine. As it passed me I was able to look inside the driver side window and saw Ganon, a grin on his face. I felt anger build up in my gut, but I pushed it down. I didn't need to bother with it, I didn't have to deal with Ganon, or his friends, and I was going to go hang out with a pretty girl.

Anyways, so after about twenty minutes or so, I got to the mall.

Shit, she never said where to meet her…

I sighed as I pulled out my phone to call her, when I heard my name being called from a ways away.

"Link! Over here!"

I looked over to my left to see Mia next to a sleek black Mercedes.

Instantly any hopes I had fell to the floor.

She's rich? Shit… I don't even have a job…

"Hey Mia," I said, trying not to look like I just found out my dog died.

"Hey, what's up?"

I shrugged, "nothing much, I wanted to get out of the house, and then I remembered I had your number."

She smiled, "Yeah, sorry about having to leave so fast."

I smiled back, "It's alright, I understand how it is."

"Yeah, anyways, what did you want to do?"

I laughed, "Actually, I was going to ask you."

She shrugged, "I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"I dunno, do you like movies?"

_Right, because any human being on this planet would actually say no to that question. Where the hell do you get retarded crap like that? Do girls just make you stupid or something? God I hope you never procreate._

Good lord, see what I deal with on a regular basis?

She nodded, and some of my hopes came back.

"Want to go see what's playing?"

She nodded and we walked towards the theater across the street from the mall. Inwardly I was thanking god that we didn't have to drive. My car isn't a beater, but it's nothing compared to a brand new Mercedes.

"So I thought you didn't drive." I said as we walked across the street.

"I didn't, but I got my license a few days ago and my Dad got me the car as a gift."

"Oh, I see. Your Dad high up in the military?"

"Colonel," she said, though she sounded a little depressed by it.

"You guys move around a lot?"

She nodded, and I could see this wasn't a particularly happy subject, so I changed it.

"What do you like to do? Any sports?"

She shook her head, "Are you kidding me? I'm as lazy as possible, I play a few video games and write, that's about it."

I stopped dead, "Wait, you play video games?"

She nodded.

"You any good?"

She nodded again, and I couldn't help but grin.

"You should come over, meet my brother and my friend Darunia, you'd have fun hanging out with us."

She smiled and nodded, and we entered the theater.

"What movie do you want to see?"

Mia glanced across the digital display that showed the movies and what times they were playing.

"Hmmm, I guess we could go see 'I Am Legend'. It starts in about ten minutes."

I nodded and bought our tickets.

"Any popcorn or anything?"

She shook her head, "I'll buy, I owe you for the pizza."

I laughed, "You don't owe me anything. Do you want anything though?"

She shook her head no, and smiled.

I smiled back, feeling as giddy as an idiot inside, so much so that my mind went elsewhere, and when it was my turn, the guy at the counter had to get my attention.

"Sir? Sir? Hello?"

I blinked and shook my head, "Sorry about that. Um… just get me a large Pepsi, ok?"

The clerk nodded and grabbed a cup, while it was filling he rang me up, at a ridiculous 4.75.

"Crazy prices…" I muttered as I handed him a five, "Have to pay more for concessions then I do the damned movie… Jesus…"

I got my quarter back and the drink and followed Mia into the theater. As we walked in she turned to me.

"Where do you want to sit?"

I looked around, the theater was basically empty, and I could've easily grabbed the corner, but I changed my mind.

"Up to you."

She chose a seat almost in the back, second to last row. As we walked up she turned to me.

"So are you a Pepsi fan?"

I laughed, and shook my head. "No, Coke is my baby." We reached our seats and sat down.

"Then why did you get Pepsi?"

I shrugged, "I knew you liked it, so I got it in case you wanted any during the movie."

She stared at me for a second, then gave a huge smile, which made me feel giddy again.

And they say chivalry is dead!

Anyways, I guess she was so happy that she walked forward and hugged me, rather tightly too.

Not to say I can't take it… heh, I mean I can! It's just… it was tighter than one would have thought, you know?

Anyways, so I hugged her back, trying to be gentle, and we sat down. The best part though? Nothing was awkward!

Anyways, we sat down as the last of the previews rolled past. Then the movie started.

I smiled as I watched Will Smith drive the Mustang down the deserted streets of New York, even though it is a Ford.

And I smiled even more when Mia jumped when the tiger tackled the doe, and she clutched at my arm.

"Sorry," she said, looking at me sheepishly.

I smiled, "It's fine, I don't mind."

As the movie progressed, more and more intense and scary moments came, and the more scared Mia got.

I mean, I didn't like seeing her scared and upset, but this was working for me.

I mean hell, at the end of the movie my arm was around her shoulders and she was hugging me tightly again in fear. Or was it affection?

Heh, I now love the movies.

So the movie ended and we got up, and I started wondering what we were going to do next, when she asked the same question.

"What do you want to do?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, maybe get some food?"

She pulled out her phone (brand new, I might add) and looked at the time.

"Well, it's about 5:30, so sure, why not?"

I smiled and we left, and then another question came to mind.

Can I afford to take her to a nice enough place to eat?

"Where do you want to eat?" I asked, feeling almost like I should hold her hand, but resisting the urge because I wasn't sure.

She looked around, and pointed to a building down the road called 'The Chef's Palace'.

Inwardly I groaned, I had eaten there once, and only once, because the bill was over 200 dollars for four people.

We went there, as I couldn't really say no because I had no money, for one reason or another the place was empty and we were seated almost immediately.

I was looking over the menu and trying to find something affordable, but still within my liking, when the waiter came up.

"Can I start you guys out with some drinks?"

"Sure, I'll have Pepsi."

I grinned, "I'll have Coke."

The waiter smiled and walked off, and we grinned at each other.

"You know that Coke will eat your stomach lining," Mia said, still grinning.

"You know that Pepsi tastes like sugar water, and goes flat in about fifteen minutes," I retorted. She looked at me, still grinning, and I stared back, until I couldn't hold it in anymore and I started laughing.

She looked at me, looking a little more than confused. "What's so funny?" She asked, her grin replaced by a confused stare.

My laughter died, and I felt my face grow hot in embarrassment. "Well, um, it was because we were staring at each other, and we were arguing…" I trailed off, feeling like a total, fucking, retard.

_Because you are. I'm glad you have finally come to this realization._

But then she started laughing.

This was my turn to stare at her confused, which caused her even more laughter. My face got hot, and I started to feel a little foolish.

"I'm sorry Link, I really am," she said, holding back laughter, "But your face…" She burst into laughter again, though she quieted soon. "Sorry about that," she said in between breaths, "You just looked so uncomfortable."

I glanced down at the table, feeling slightly humiliated.

I felt a strange sensation on my hand, and I looked up at it to see Mia's hand covering it, I looked up at her, to see a truly apologetic look on her face. "I really am sorry Link, it was just a joke."

I smiled, "It's fine, seriously it is." Then I turned my hand over, and threaded my fingers through in between hers. I was afraid she would pull her hand away, but instead she smiled at me, and looked at the menu.

"So what do you want?" She asked, looking back up at me with the same smile.

I almost wish she'd stop doing that, every time she does I feel giddy and my brain seems to stop working, and I can't think straight.

"Uh…" was all I said, before I mentally kicked myself in the ass and got my brain in gear. "I'll probably have the uh… Chicken Cordon Bleu, how about you?"

"The T-Bone steak looks pretty good, either that or the Crab legs."

I almost choked, I saw both of those, and the prices were crazy high, something like 60 bucks each! Hell the chicken was 35, but was the cheapest thing on the menu!

Eventually the waiter came again and took our orders. I mentally cringed when Mia order the T-bone steak medium rare. Not only was that thing going to smell delicious compared to my chicken, but it was also going to empty the meager funds of 150 in my bank account.

Well, there's one thing that this divorce is screwing up in my life.

No more allowance.

Yes, I got an allowance from my parents. No, it wasn't like a quarter a week or anything, it was more like 20 bucks a week, which wasn't bad really, at least until I got a job.

Anyways, so we sat in silence for a while, it wasn't really uncomfortable, just quiet as we searched for something to talk about. Then something hit me like a Mack truck. When it doubt, bitch about school! Or at least mention it.

"So you excited about school?" I asked, looking at her with my head half turned.

She shook her head, "As excited about that as I am having all my teeth knocked out by a rusty sledgehammer."

I laughed, "Don't worry, it wont be so bad. Maybe we'll get lucky and have a class together." I felt like I was pushing my luck almost, and that there was no way that I could actually be with a pretty girl like her my first time. Maybe I'm just being a fool and letting myself believe all this crap was true.

"Maybe we will," she said with a smile, and that smile again raised my hopes, and I tried to squash it, for I knew the rejection was going to come, and I didn't want my hopes up, because I knew how rejection felt, how do you think I stayed single all these years?

"Actually, I have my schedule with me, want to look over it?" She asked, reaching for her purse.

I smiled, "Sure, why not?" And she reached down and pulled out a white piece of paper, and handed it to me. I took it and glanced it over, trying to remember what order my classes were in.

Yeah, sometimes I forget that.

It turns out that we did have some classes together, quite a few, in fact. At least four out of my six classes were with her, English, History, Math, and Science. All your basic subjects. When I told her she giggled and smiled at me, and again I felt that blasted feeling of hope and rising up in my throat, and it hurt as I pushed it back down, not wanting to look weird.

I started telling her about what the teachers we had were like, when our food arrived, I smiled and thanked the waiter, and waited for her to start eating before I slowly ate my Chicken. To be honest it wasn't that great, the frozen kind we get at the store is better, but I ate it anyways, as I was paying for it. Mia however, dug into her food as if she was starving. It wasn't piggish, actually she had excellent manners, better than mine actually, and I envied her for being able to eat so fast, yet make it look graceful.

Eventually we finished eating, and the waiter put the check on the table, grudgingly, I reached for it but Mia snatched it away before I could grab it. I stared at her, wondering what was going on.

"You paid for the movie," she explained, after seeing my expression.

"Yeah, the movie cost a total of 20 bucks, or close to. This thing has got to be somewhere around 100!" I said, though I felt like I was fighting a losing battle, and sure enough, she pulled out a crisp 100 dollar bill and placed it in the book.

"C'mon, lets go."

I stared at her back as we left, wondering what the hell had just happened and what that meant. Guys, you know what I mean, wondering what kind of social status that puts you in.

Anyways, we walked out of the restaurant and down the street back to the now, nearly empty parking lot. I walked her to her car, where we stopped for a few seconds in a very awkward silence. One of those where they have the same thought in mind, but don't realize that that's what the other is thinking, and are afraid to act it out.

Next thing I knew she was hugging me, and I was hugging her back, her perfume filling my nostrils. What a heavenly smell, and again my mind was drifting, I'm not even sure what was running through my mind, I just forgot where I was. Until I felt movement and she was letting go. I started to do the same until her hands slid up my back, my neck, and onto the back of my head and pulled me into a kiss…

Okay, it's 9 PM, I don't remember coming home, and I definitely don't remember what happened after she kissed me. I don't even remember getting undressed and getting into bed. I don't even know if Ganon is still here with his buddies. The only thing I remember is the smell of cherries, but no matter.

I kissed a girl tonight.

* * *

Heh, that ending seriously makes me smile like a maniac.

Anyways, hope you liked it, R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Figured I'd get an early start on this, just for you lovely readers.

Chapter 06:

I saw my Mom today.

It was a little surprising, I haven't seen her in over a week, which since I hit about 13 has never happened.

She just wanted to talk, is what she said. Though she insisted that she come in, and began nitpicking about how messy the house was, when in fact Yami and I had just cleaned it yesterday. Eventually I just got fed up with it and walked into the living room, and it was a few minutes before she noticed I wasn't there.

"Link?" She called out, and then entered the living room. I was sitting on the couch, on the far corner, "Are you okay?"

Inwardly, I chuckled a little bit. "Yes Mom, I'm fine."

She fell quiet, and the uncomfortable silence hung in the air like a really nasty fart.

Have you ever been in a situation like that? Seriously where you're just hanging out with some friends, and it's dead quiet, and then _Phtt_, someone lets one rip, and since it's where everyone is, you can't leave, but the fucking stench is there, and it makes you just wanna puke with how bad it smells.

Anyways, that's how it felt in here. Minus the stinkage.

I mean, my Mom has always known a bit that Yami and I didn't really like her as much as she wants us too, I mean she's our mother, but we really don't need her.

"So your father and I are getting a divorce," she said, sitting down on the opposite corner of the couch.

I couldn't help but snort, "Really?" I said, faking being amazed, "I never knew!"

She seemed taken aback by this, but quickly regained her composure, "Link, why are you so mad at me?"

I stared at her for a second, and then started laughing. "Mom," I said in between chuckles as my laughter died down, "I'm not."

She stared at me with an unbelieving look, "Then why the attitude?"

Again I laughed, though this one was quieter, and felt much more forced than the last. "Mom, are you really so dense?"

"Just tell me."

I opened my mouth, and for a split second, a million thoughts ran through my head.

_What if this isn't the right thing?_

_What if this isn't what I want?_

_What if those fat guys that are in costumes in Disney Land are really pedophiles?_

Seriously, what if they were? Who in their right mind would take their kids to Disney Land? I mean holy shit, you've got all these excited little kids running around and seeing all their favorite Disney characters and shit, and while the costume has a painted smile on it, the guy on the inside is this sicko just waiting for the opportunity to steal one kid away?

"Link?"

The sound of my Mom's voice brought me back to reality.

"I don't like you," I blurted, amazed at how I wasn't thinking of that, yet that's what I wanted to say.

Needless to say, Mom looked hurt. But I couldn't let her know that that bugged me, I was supposed to be the stoic one, as I was the one delivering the ultimatum.

But I'll admit, it hurt, a little, but I steeled myself and reminded myself that what I was doing was what I wanted, and that it should be done for my own sanity. So I relaxed, and awaited the next words out of her mouth.

"Why?"

I sighed slightly, this one was gonna be the difficult one to explain, "I don't really know Mom, Yami and I just know that the way you do things, compared to the way we want to do them, conflicts."

Her face grew stern, "Link, you're forgetting who's the Mom in this family."

I shook my head, checking my slight irritation at her words, "Mom, you've forgotten, or never realized, that there never was one."

"Yes there was, am I not your mother?"

I nodded, "Yeah Mom, you are. But throughout my life I've been lacking a bit in the actual 'Mother' department. Sure, you bore Yami and I for nine months, but did you raise us? Um, no. Then you come in at times, saying that you're the mom and the boss and that we absolutely must listen to you."

My Mom shook her head, as if to say she didn't.

"Yes Mom," I replied calmly, "You do. And quite frankly, Yami and I don't respect you enough to want to listen to you. You can't come jumping back into our lives after being gone like that, and expect us to just roll over like dumb dogs and listen to every stupid order we get."

She stared, and I stared back, ignoring my own thoughts and my conscience, who was currently sending wave after wave of guilt over me.

"I see then, I'll leave now."

I nodded and she got up, walked out of the room, and a few seconds later I heard the sound of the front door opening and shutting. I laid back on the couch and sighed.

"Fuck that was harder than I thought."

I got off the couch and walked upstairs and grabbed my phone, flipping it open as I made my way towards my computer.

Three missed calls. One from Mia, one from Mom, and one from Yami. I closed my phone, deciding to check the voicemails in a minute as I started up my computer. I leaned back in the chair as the computer beeped, signaling it was on.

I thought back to Friday night, which seemed so far away, even though today was only Sunday. I kept wondering what that kiss meant.

Was I dating her now?

Was I just some friend with benefits?

Or had I totally had a chance with her and blown it by not taking things a little further?

"Fuck, that shit's confusing, how did Yami ever keep up with the million and a half girls he's had?"

Once my computer finished starting up, I was suddenly asking myself, what the hell do I want to do on the computer?

1. Look at porn

2. Surf the web

3. Get on MSN

4. Look at porn

I glanced at the clock, it was only 1:30, so I decided I'd do a little bit of exercising of the right hand.

Of course at that particular moment Yami came back from wherever he was.

I quickly exited out of the internet explorer program and pretended to be just getting off of the computer when Yami walked in.

"Hey," I said, standing up.

He gave me a quick glance before walking into the living room.

"Something up dude?" I asked as I followed him.

"Nah, just tired."

"Where were you?"

"Work, then Midna's. She wanted me to help her dad with some building project."

I nodded in understanding, "Alright, well I'm gonna head out,"

Yami chuckled, "What's her name?"

I blinked for a second, surprised at his perceptiveness. "Mia," I said finally, afraid of his reaction. Wait, why the fuck would I be afraid?

"Nice man, glad to hear it."

I frowned, "Do you know her?"

He shook his head, "Not in the slightest, but it's good to see you finally with a girl, rather than freaking out. Have you asked her out?"

I shook my head no.

He looked at me seriously, "You should dude, do it tonight, if you think she's really interested in you. Or else she'll get fed up waiting for it and leave."

I nodded, understanding fully how fucking hard that would be. "Yeah, heh, we'll see how that goes. Anyways, don't worry about dinner."

He nodded and grabbed the remote, "Okay, I'll probably still be here."

I turned around and left and opened my phone, figuring I should listen to the voicemail she left me before actually calling and asking if she wanted to hang out.

"Hey Link, it's Mia. I was wondering if you perhaps wanted to go to the mall and hang out, or go somewhere else tonight, give me a call, thanks!"

I grinned again, the doubts I had from Friday night disappearing. Who knows, maybe I do have a chance with her afterall.

I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up, when she did I practically melted on the spot.

"Hey Link," she said softly, her voice dripping from the phone like honey and washing over me, sending waves of heat down my body.

"H-hey," I said, my voice cracking slightly.

She giggled, "Did you want something?"

"Uh? What?" My brain seemed to be dysfunctional at the moment, as I couldn't even properly word a sentence. "Oh, yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight."

She giggled again, "Sure, what did you want to do?"

_Oh so many things baby…_

"I dunno, hang out at the mall? Anything you had in mind?"

"Well," she said, and again I felt like melted butter, "I was thinking, maybe you could come over to my house, and we could watch a movies?"

My eyes widened, over at her house? With her family?

"Is that okay with your parents?"

She giggled again, "They aren't home, it's just me."

My eyes widened and I nearly missed the stop sign at the intersection I was pulling up to. My blood ran icy cold, then flared up and filled my body with heat. Was she aware of just how much innuendo is in her words?

"Um, sure, but, I don't really know how to get to your house."

"I know, I was gonna give you directions." She quickly gave me some directions, which I tried to remember, as I couldn't write them down.

"Alright, see you in a bit then."

About twenty minutes later I was driving around in the suburbs, hopelessly lost.

"Fuck, I guess I'll have to call her."

"Hello?"

"Hey Mia, I'm somewhere near your house, but ridiculously lost."

She giggled, "What kind of car do you drive?"

"A white '95 Saturn."

"Okay, pull over, get out of your car, and walk across the street to the house with the one light on in the far right window."

I was surprised, I had actually made it to her house? I got out and walked across the street, and up to the door. Which opened the second I got there.

In the doorway was Mia, who was smiling another one of those smiles, and, for the third time in the past hour, I felt like turning into butter.

"Come in," she said, stepping out of the way, "I want to show you my house."

I smiled and walked in, kicking my shoes off by the door. The door was shut behind me and I felt a warm body pressed against mine and arms wrapped around my neck. I hugged her back, resting my head on her shoulder and enjoying the smell of her perfume. It smelled like, bananas and strawberries.

I officially have a favorite fruit. Seriously.

She pulled back, and I immediately missed her warmth, but she kissed me on the cheek quickly and led me through her house by the hand.

The tour took a good twenty minutes, considering how fucking huge her house was.

I mean fuck, I thought my house was decent sized. This thing put it to shame.

Anyways, she led me down the third flight of stairs, and covered my eyes as she led me into a dark and damp room.

"Open your eyes," she said when she flicked on the lights.

I opened them, and nearly fell down crying. Inside was a giant 60" Plasma TV, surround sound, couches, mini-bar in the back, mini-fridge, everything.

Fuck.

"Link? Are you okay? You look like you're about to cry." Mia stared at me, concerned.

I shook my head, "No, I'm fine."

She stared at me a second longer, then seemed to accept it. She led me more into the room and to the couch.

"What movie did you want to watch?"

I shrugged, "It's up to you."

She nodded, "Okay," and started turning everything on, she ended up picking a movie after a few minutes, Pearl Harbor I think, before coming back to the couch and sitting next to me.

She turned the lights off as the movie started, and cuddled up close to me. I leaned down, hoping that I could get another kiss, since I haven't been able to have very many. She complied willingly, not caring about the movie.

She kissed me again after I broke away for a second, wrapping her arms around my neck and pushing me backwards slightly, so that I fell backwards and pulled her on top of me. I wrapped my arms around her back and pulled her close, enjoying the warmth.

About twenty minutes later, we were in the same position, only watching the movie to take a breather, and we were laying underneath a blanket.

I remembered my conversation with Yami as we were laying there, and I lightly kissed Mia on the top of the head to get her attention.

"Yes?" She asked softly, turning her head to look up at me.

I smiled, "I know this is kind of a dumb question, but I feel the need to ask it anyways. Mia… W-will you go out with me?"

I have no I-fucking-dea why, but I felt extremely nervous asking that. I mean hell, I already knew the damn answer!

She giggled and crawled up and kissed me. "Of course I will Link," she whispered in my ear, and settled back down to watch the movie.

I grinned from ear to ear and wrapped my arms around my girlfriend.

Heh, my girlfriend.

---

I got home late, something around 11:30 ish. I walked inside quietly, thinking Yami was asleep. I hung the keys on the hook and walked upstairs and into my room, hanging my jacket on the back of my chair and throwing my clothes to the floor.

"Have fun?"

I started slightly and turned around, Yami was grinning sleepily at me from my doorway.

"Yeah," I said slowly, hoping that no awkward questions were asked.

"You still a virgin?"

Fuck.

I nodded, and Yami chuckled.

"Shut up," I said.

"So what did you two do?"

"We watched a few movies, ate dinner. That's about it."

"Mmmhmm, that's all?"

I sighed, why the fuck was he playing like this? This isn't like him.

"Yes that's all, now go to bed."

Yami nodded, "By the way, so you don't freak out. Midna's spending the night again."

I waved a 'whatever' sign at him and he left and shut my door.

Note to self: Yami is a stupid fuck.

Fuck, could I have gotten any tonight?

Nah, I couldn't have, right?

Fuck.

I heard a muffled thump, followed by the sounds of giggling and then a squeal from down the hall.

Double Fuck.

---

I awoke at an ungodly hour the next morning, my alarm incessantly buzzing next to me.

I reached over and shut it off, then rolled out of bed and landed on the floor.

Only to jump up cursing and gagging.

Any day when you wake up in the morning and the first thing you smell are two day old boxers, then it constitutes as a bad day. No matter what happens.

Okay, sex is the only exception.

Anyways, I took my shower, got dressed, and turned on my phone.

1 missed call from Mia.

Why, and when, did she call me?

I looked at the time on the phone, said 5:30 AM.

Why was she calling me so early?

I dialed her number and waited.

"Morning," She said, and I grinned.

"Hey, why'd ya call me at 5:30?"

"Sorry," she said, and I winced, "I didn't wake you up did I?"

I shook my head, and then remember she can't see me, "No, I was just wondering what you needed."

"I was hoping you could show me to my classes before school started today, I don't know where anything is here."

I blinked, and then suddenly remembered.

Today was Mia's first day of school.

"Yeah sure, I can do that."

I heard her giggle happily, and I couldn't help but smile some more, "Okay, see you at school."

"See ya."

I pocketed my phone, and my iPod, and walked downstairs, the stupid grin still plastered on my face. I walked into the kitchen and saw Yami and Midna already eating, both of whom looked up when I walked in.

Midna dropped her spoon and punched Yami in the arm. "You lied to me! You said he didn't get laid! Bastard!"

I frowned, and then realized what was going on, and I started laughing.

Yami pleaded with me, "C'mon dude! Tell her you didn't! Explain to her how I'm not lying!"

I shrugged, "I have no idea what you're talking about Yami."

He glared at me, and I grinned back, enjoying my little bit of revenge as Midna cursed at him and repeatedly hit him in the arm.

After Midna finally ended her tirade, she resumed to glaring at Yami, smiling at me, and eating her food.

I finished eating, and we all piled into the car. Arriving at the school early only due to Yami's crazy driving.

As we parked at Darunia's house, and waited for him to walk out, I shook my head at him.

"What?" He asked defensively.

"You nearly killed us."

He shrugged, "So?"

I stared at him exasperatedly and Midna giggled.

Darunia walked up, "Hey guys," he said, a grin, much like mine, plastered on his face.

Midna turned to Yami, "He got laid too!"

Yami and I started laughing uproariously at this and then at Darunia's confused look, Yami just patted him on the shoulder and shook his head.

"Dude, trust me, you don't want to know."

He shook his head at us and muttered, "You people are fuckin' nuts, I swear."

I laughed and clapped him on the back, "Oh stop Darunia, what would you do without Yami and I?"

He stared at me seriously for a second, then grinned, "Probably be a hell of a lot better off."

I shook my head and walked on. Once we got to the school I split away from Yami and Darunia, telling them I had to go meet Mia to give her a tour.

I saw Mia over why where I told her to meet me, our school has a large flag pole, and it's a common meeting place. I slowed as I neared her, and waited for her to notice me. She was wearing a pair of tight, dark blue jeans, and a simple white sweatshirt, and god did she look pretty. Of course, as I was a 17 year old teenager, a certain number of images flashed through my head. Giving me a lopsided grin, and a certain physical problem.

_Fuck fuck fuck!_

I crouched down quickly, pretending to tie my shoes. Once I was certain that I was calm enough and publicly decent enough to stand up, I resumed walking towards her.

I smiled when she saw me and ran over, hugging me and giving me a quick kiss.

Okay, one more exception to that bad day rule.

Getting kissed by your new girlfriend in the morning.

"Morning," she said, with a smile.

"Morning yourself," I said back playfully.

"Going to be a gentleman and show me around?"

I snorted, "Phht, and miss the fun of watching you run around as if your hair's been set on fire?"

She stared at me for a second, and then realized I was joking. I started laughing, and she lightly hit me in the shoulder.

After my laughter subsided I wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Hey, I'm just messin with ya."

She smiled, "I know, now show me where my classes are, I'm so lost."

I grabbed her schedule again, and started showing her where her classes were around campus, and which ones we had together.

Around the time we finished the five minute bell rang, and we walked to the English class we had together. Mia ended up sitting two rows to my left, which wasn't too bad I guess.

I heard a low whistle as she sat down, I glanced over at the offender to see Mido wiggling his eyebrows in her direction.

Oh if only I could kill people by thinking it.

Wasn't there some guy that could do that? In some Sci Fi movie or something? He'd just get angry and whoever pissed him off would just keel over dead a few minutes later?

Fuck I want that power. That'd be so amazing.

Anyways, for some reason or another I was actually listening to the fake degree guy, as he seemed to be yelling at the class, or berating us. Mainly Mido however, so that definitely felt good.

Though when he started generalizing the whole class, and how we weren't living up to his standards, I began to wonder.

What the fuck, did we really do? I mean the way he's talking it sounds like we had a bad day with a sub.

You know those days, where your teacher is gone, and instead of listening to the sub like you do, your entire class just ignores them and does whatever they want for an hour? Then the teacher berates your class for twenty minutes when they come back?

Yeah, this felt like that.

Also, have you ever had a time, when you're thinking of something, and you accidentally blurt it out? Or it was perhaps intentional, but louder than you intended?

"Why the hell are we getting berated? Jesus it's like we pissed off a sub or something,"

Immediately the room fell silent and I felt all eyes on me.

"What was that, Link?" Fake Degree was staring at me, as if I had just stood up and called him a fuckface. I entertained the idea for a second, seriously, what would his reaction be?

"Link?"

"Um," I scratched the back of my neck, taken surprise by this, "I was just wondering why you were, yelling at us like this. Seriously, it sounds as if we just got a bad report from a sub or something."

He glared at me, and then I wondered what I did wrong now.

"Out," he said, his voice echoing calmness, though he was obviously pissed, "Go find some other class to study for in the library."

I shrugged and packed my stuff up, and as I was walking out, I glanced over my shoulder, to find Mia staring at me.

What was that look?

I smiled quickly and walked out, letting the door shut on its own. Then frowned, thinking of the look she gave me.

I don't know how to describe it, it looked like curiosity, and a little annoyance. I mean I wasn't trying to piss the teacher off…

Fuck, note to self: Don't piss teacher off in front of girlfriend

Second note to self: Learn to read women's facial expressions and what they mean.

I sat down outside, deciding to forget his instructions of going to the library and enjoying the cool, crisp air. My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I pulled it out and flipped it open. New text message from Mia.

'Hey,'

_'Hey, what's up?'_

'Not much, I figured since we can't talk in class, we could text instead.'

That stung, if I took it in the wrong context.

_'Are you mad at me?'_

'What do you mean?'

'_I dunno, that look you gave me before I left, just seemed, I dunno.'_

'lol, that would be because that redheaded kid near me was still whispering catcalls.'

I felt a twinge of jealousy, but ignored it.

'_Ignore him, he's just a football jock.'_

'I am, don't worry. Anyways, I should start paying attention I guess, this is my first day.'

'_Alright, good luck.'_

I got up and decided I might as well do something school related in the library.

---

It's about 3 PM now, Yami and Midna are out doing god knows what, and Mia said she'd be over in a half an hour.

Fuck I'm nervous, but why? Seriously, why?

Is it that I'm afraid that my house is going to look like a rundown piece of crap when compared to hers?

Nah it can't be, it's just normal jitters.

Ah who the hell am I kidding, of course its that!

---

I've just spent the half hour frantically cleaning my house, in hopes of making it look relatively presentable. It's 3:40 now, Mia's ten minutes late.

What if she doesn't show up? What if she just drove up to my house, saw what it looked like, and then drove off? Not wanting to be with someone poor like me?

Fuck Link, get a grip on it.

Grip… becoming weaker…

WHAM!

Ow, fuck, okay that was a bad idea. Why the hell did I smash my forehead into the counter? Like seriously, what the fuck was I thinking?

Knock, knock, knock.

Shit

---

Ahahah! Cliffhanger! Oh I'm an evil bastard I know, but you love me anyways!

So, um, apparently the F bomb is my new favorite word, as you will see me put it to good use in this chapter.

R&R please!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Mia smiled when I opened the door, and she kicked off her shoes next to mine.

"Hey," I said, hoping to god that there wasn't a mess somewhere in the house that I had missed.

"Hey yourself," she said, wrapping her arms around me and enveloping me in a hug. I hugged her back, enjoying the comforting feeling I got only when she was near me. We broke the embrace and I led her down the hall and into the kitchen.

"You hungry?"

She shook her head, and made her way into my living room. I followed her, grabbing the remote off the armrest and sank down next to her on my couch. I turned the TV on, and handed her the remote, deciding to let her watch what she wanted.

After she found a show she liked she leaned into me, wrapping her arms around mine. I leaned my head against hers and relaxed as we watched the show.

I must've fallen asleep at one point, because when I opened my eyes I was on the floor, with Mia's long hair tickling my nose. I coughed and rubbed at my noise before rolling away, much to her delight.

"Are you allergic to hair?" She asked, brushing her hair with her hand.

I laughed, "No, is that even possible? Like, what would a guy do? He'd have to shave constantly, because with a mustache and everything, he'd be sneezing constantly."

She laughed, "Yeah, I think it is. I'm pretty sure you can be allergic to anything."

I grinned, "Or could I be allergic to you?"

She pouted, and took a step closer, "I don't know, I hope not." I backed away, putting on a fake scared look.

"I don't know, I think I might be. I think you should leave."

She sighed and looked down, "O-okay," she said, convincingly, then looked back up at me with a mischievous grin on her face, "Can I have a kiss goodbye though?"

I shook my head, "No, if I kiss you I might get hives, or I could die, or something really bad could happen."

She started walking towards me, and I started backing away. "Just one little kiss?" she said, a pout replacing the mischievous grin on her face. I shook my head and backed away faster, before I ran into the kitchen table and fell flat on my back. Immediately I felt Mia on top of me and I tried to push her off.

"No! I could die! Get away from me!" I yelled, a grin on my face.

"I don't think so." She said, grinning despite my struggles, "I think I should get that kiss."

I shook my head violently, trying to squirm away. "I don't wanna die!" I yelled, "Please! You might kill me!"

I tried to push her away again, and in amazing display of strength she pinned my arms down above my head. Now, I'm not body builder, but I've still got my pride. Being pinned by my girlfriend?

Not happening today.

I pushed upwards and pulled her to the side, putting her on her back and rolling on top of her, now pinning her arms to the floor. I grinned at her, and she grinned back, the both of us breathing heavily and laughing quietly. I leaned down and kissed her lightly and she kissed me back. Somewhere in the back of my mind a small voice was reminding me of the intensity of the situation, but it was almost like in the cartoons, where this voice was a small bug, like an ant or a flea, and you stomped it out of existence.

I felt her arms snake her way up my neck and pull me down for more than just a light peck on the lips. She pulled to the side and pushed me off of her. Surprised, I stared at her with what must've been a hurt expression. Wasn't she enjoying this too?

Laughing she started to get up, "Come on you, I don't feel like laying on your kitchen floor."

I felt slightly confused, and stumbled as I got up and she dragged me into the living room and onto the couch. My brain was working sluggishly, and the implications had made their way to my nether regions, but not to my brain, as I couldn't seem to figure out what was happening.

Now we were laying next to each other on the couch, and things were moving way too fast.

I broke the kiss and sat back, panting, while Mia pouted.

"Something wrong Link?"

I shook my head, "You thirsty? I'm like, dying over here."

"Uh…" before she could do anything, I jumped up, ran to the fridge and yanked out a water bottle. I walked back over to her and sat down next to her.

"Link?"

"Yeah?" I asked, as she leaned against me.

"You are really, really weird."

* * *

My eyes cracked open as the kitchen light turned on, semi-flooding the living room. Yami came in, stopping when he saw Mia and I on the couch.

He pointed at me and gave me a questioning look. Oh, he wants to know who's here does he?

"Mia," I whispered to him.

He frowned, and then made slight thrusting motions with his hips, and his frown was replaced by what can only be described as an utterly retarded grin. I shook my head furiously and reached for something to throw at him. He figured out what I was trying to say through my glare and left, shaking his head.

I laid back down to go to sleep and Mia stirred, and one eye opened lazily.

"Hey" I said softly, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey yourself," she said, kissing me back and stretching. "What time is it?"

"About midnight," I said as I pulled the covers that had been moved back over us.

"Want to skip school?"

I thought about it, skipping school and spending the day with her would be nice. But…

"Wouldn't your parents be kind of pissed that you spent the night at my house, and then skipped school the day after?"

She giggled and kissed me, her arms wrapped around my neck again. "My parents think I'm spending the night at a friends, and that there's a chance we might go hang out for the day on the other side of town."

I smiled at her and kissed her, "You my dear, are a genius."

She kissed me back, and we laid down to fall asleep again. I stayed awake for a while, slowly running my fingers up and down her back, enjoying her warmth. Her head was under my chin, and the smell of cherries filled my nostrils. I wrapped my arms a little tighter around her, and she responded by wrapping her arms around me.

I kissed the top of her head and laid mine down to sleep.

* * *

"Wakey wakey love birds." I heard a voice whisper in my ear. I managed to open one eye, while Mia curled up more and buried her face into my chest. I saw a blurry outline of a fully dressed Yami.

"What do you want dude?" I groaned, what time was it?

"Um… school starts in twenty minutes."

"I'm gonna skip, I don't feel like moving right now."

He grinned at me, and I could tell what he was thinking. "Personally, I don't blame you," I wrapped an arm tighter around Mia protectively, "But I've got Midna, and the last thing I would ever do is steal a girl from my brother."

I snorted, "Right, just like you'd never steal all the candy from my Halloween stash."

He took on an appalled expression, and feigned innocence. "That was when I was 9!"

I grinned at him, "Old habits die hard. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to sleep."

I laid my head down and Yami left. A few minutes later we heard the front door shut and the car leave. I turned on the TV, and we let the news run in the background while we paid attention to each other.

"Hungry?" I asked as my stomach rumbled slightly, I hadn't eaten anything since lunch yesterday.

She nodded, and I moved to get up, but she pulled me back down. "Not yet," she whispered, "I want to spend some more time with you."

I faked a groan and smiled at her, "But we spent so much time together yesterday."

"Oh, so you want me to go now?" She said, her voice in a challenging tone. I shook my head and rolled off the couch, pulling her with so she fell on top of me. I looked at our compromising position and smiled. She looked down and blushed.

"I don't know what you're blushing about," I said, still smiling, "It's not like you didn't want to be in this position all day yesterday."

Her blush turned to one of shock and she slapped me on the shoulder lightly, "Link!"

I shrugged, "What? It's true. Besides it's not like there's anyone here to listen to what I'm saying, so your secret is still safe!"

She glared at me, although I know my logic was winning in that battle in her head.

You see guys, when we tell women something that makes sense, their first instinct is to deny it, after years and years of their mothers drilling them that they are the superior race. The Hitler-Mom's have taught them that no matter what we say, we're wrong. So even if you tell a girl something that's completely logical, such as 'Dude, if your boyfriend is cheating on you, leave him already!' They won't listen half the time, because to them, we might as well be walking around with drool hanging out of our mouths and be unable to form a coherent sentence.

Anyways…

She smiled at me and kissed me again, then laid herself down and used my chest as a pillow.

"Don't tease me though, I don't like it," she said quietly. I put my hands on her hips and tugged upwards slightly, and she moved so that she was level with my face.

"What's wrong with it Mia? I'm not being serious."

She sighed slightly, and she seemed sad. "I know, I just don't like it, okay?" I nodded and she smiled at me. But I had another question, "Why are you so sad all of a sudden?"

She looked down for a second, then back up at me. "I get teased all the time because I'm the new kid at school. For the past few years I've only moved twice, but in elementary school I didn't complete a full year at a single one. Kids would make fun of me, and when you tease me it reminds me of that."

I nodded, "Well, please be happy, seeing you sad like this isn't any fun." She smiled and kissed me, and we fell asleep again underneath the blankets, my arms wrapped about her waist and hers around my neck.

I awoke to the sound of an explosion on the TV, the smell of cooking, and a faint sizzling and popping. I sat up with a grunt and looked over the back of the couch. Mia was in the kitchen, wearing some of my clothes.

I pulled myself up, hearing my arms pop as I did so. I stood and stretched from side to side, the stiffness leaving my body as my spine popped along with my shoulders. I walked over to Mia and gave her a kiss.

"You changed," I said, smiling slightly.

"Good morning to you too," she said punching me lightly in the shoulder, "What, you wanted me to cook bacon naked? I will once you let the hot grease pop all over your balls."

I cringed as the image made it's way into my mind, and I imagined how much that would her. "I'll pass," I said, then walked upstairs to put some clothes on. I looked outside and saw that the temperatures were reading low 70's, so all I put on was a pair of basketball shorts and a tanktop.

I made my way back downstairs after brushing my teeth and wetting down my hair to un-mat it from my head. I wrapped my arms around Mia from behind and she turned around, hugging me tightly.

"You need any help?"

She shook her head and I walked back into the living room, sitting on the couch and pulling one of the blankets over me. I stared absently at the TV, a little in shock that I had such an amazing girlfriend. What felt like a minute or two later, Mia came in carrying two plates with bacon, eggs, and buttered toast on them. I grabbed the small coffee table and pulled it towards the couch and we set our plates down.

We started eating. The food was delicious, and I found out then that her father's job in the military took up a lot of his time, so he didn't get home until after dinner, so she naturally became an excellent cook.

"That's gotta be tough," I said, putting the last of my eggs in my mouth.

"It's not too bad, half the time Mom is there as well."

I nodded and grabbed her plate, then tossed them into the sink.

"So what do you want to do now? It's about 8, and we have four hours until school gets out and Yami gets here."

"I wanna go shopping."

I almost groaned, I didn't have a lot of money in my bank account.

"Um…"

"My treat," she said, and my eyes widened in horror. Was she pitying me because I didn't have a job?

"No, I can't."

"Can't what?"

"I can't a. let you pay for it all, and b. we can't get there. Yami took my car remember?"

She nodded, "But wait, you guys only live like a half an hour walk to the school, couldn't we go and just grab the car?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, Yami might flip a wig, but oh well, it's my car as well."

With that, I grabbed a tank-top and my flip flops, and we made our way to school. We made it to Darunia's house and got into my car, and we left heading in the direction of the freeway.

"Wait, Link, could we stop at my house? I wanted to change clothes."

I nodded and pulled a U-turn, then made my way towards her house. I followed her out of the car and into the house. I sat on their couch as she changed and sighed.

"Who would've thought that I'd end up getting a girl like her?"

"I dunno, maybe me?"

I started slightly as she stepped out of her room, wearing a pair of short, sky blue Hawaiian shorts, and a white tank top.

"And I'm damn lucky."

She smiled and I got up and held out an arm for her, she accepted, and as we started to walk out the door she pushed me into the frame and dashed out to hide behind my car. I feigned ignorance.

"Hmm, guess she ran off." I got in the car and started it, then put it in reverse, and slowly started to back up.

"STOP!" I heard her screech, I pressed the brake and stopped the car, and un-locked her door.

She walked up angrily and yanked the door open, but before she could start getting in I shifted into drive and pulled forward a foot. She walked up with the same angry look and I pulled up again. The third time she jumped for the door, but I floored the accelerator and shot forward about twenty feet, leaving her on her hands and knees in the grass. I put the car in reverse and stopped next to her. She stood adamantly with an extremely pissed off look on her face.

"C'mon babe, get in, I was kidding."

"You could've hit me!"

I sighed and laughed a little, "Not really, I knew where you were, now get in and you can berate me on the way to the mall ok?"

She sighed and got in, slamming the door. "You're so mean to me," she stated.

I laughed uproariously at this as I put the car in drive and pulled away from the sidewalk, "Babe, was pushing me into the door frame any nicer?"

She shrugged and started laughing. "I heard your head hit it, sounded pretty hollow."

I chuckled, "At least I don't have to tie mine down to my neck," after a look of confusion, I muttered the word 'airhead' under my breath.

I took one hand off of the wheel and tried to block her punches while driving. "Mia stop! Stopit!" I started laughing and realized I was swerving a little. "Mia seriously stop!"

Mia stopped and I concentrated on driving, both of us with grins on our faces. Eventually we made it to the mall, and as soon as we entered she made a beeline for the map.

"Oooh!" She squealed, pulling me over, "Link! Let's go to Victoria's Secret!"

My heart stopped I swear, and I felt cold on the inside.

"Uh…." I said, but she grabbed my wrist and almost dragged me to the store. She grabbed a number of things off of the racks, mainly bras.

Guys, I'm sure your girlfriend has done this, they take you into the girliest store, where everything, and I mean everything, is either pink, sky blue, yellow, or light green. Even the walls are painted pink. And you're standing there with a black sweatshirt on and black ripped jeans, looking totally uncomfortable.

Yeah, that was me, for the next thirty minutes as she grabbed either thong after thong, bra after bra, or some other non-public clothing item and held it up for me to see, while practically squealing with delight and saying 'Link, wouldn't this be cute?' Loud enough to get the whole stores attention and have all eyes turn on me for my approval.

Then came the bras, oh god the bras! Mia took what must've been about 25 bras (90% of them of the lingerie type) and dragged me over to the dressing room to wait outside and hold each individual clothing item as she tried them on. Steadily the pile of 'to keep' grew larger, and the 'not to keep' stayed pretty much small.

Then, this old man walks up, and sees me holding this fistful of hangers with bras on it, and winks at me as he passes!

God kill me now! Either that guy is gay or he just gave me some form of the thumbs up.

I could've melted into a pool and just sunk into the carpet, for how much I wanted to disappear at that moment.

Eventually she decided on a few pairs, and we took them up to the register. As she rang up the thirty or so odd items we were getting, I looked around the store, trying to look natural, and not like my entire being was screaming to get out of there. When all of a sudden, next to me appears the old man!

"Hey, good luck son, she looks like a keeper to me." He whispered into my ear, and then walked away.

Dude, I'm happy with the fact that he's not gay.

However, I am extremely pissed with the fact that an old 60 year old guy is looking at my girlfriend!

I was busy contemplating how many ways I could murder that man with a bra when I felt a hand on my arm. In all my rage I had forgotten where I was, and who I was with, and I jumped at her touch.

"Sorry," I said, "I was daydreaming."

She gave me a look as we left the store, "Were you daydreaming about mass murdering all the people in the world? You looked pissed."

I laughed, it actually had shown? "Nope, that's just my daydreaming look, a frown, and a glare."

She pushed me and giggled, I laughed and saw the bag, "So, how much of that do I get to see?"

She took on a shocked expression, "Why none of it! I was saving this for the other boyfriend."

I stared at her for a second, and then realized she was joking. "Fine then," I said, turn around and starting to walk away, "You can walk home."

Mia stood staring at me with her mouth gaping out while I had a triumphant smile on my face. She spluttered for a second and then said "I was joking! Get your ass back here!"

I smiled and ran off with her chasing me through the rest of the mall, eventually getting back to the car and getting home. Once there, I made a somewhat decent dinner, and Mia and I fell asleep again, though this time we managed to make it into bed.

Heh, no cliffhanger this time, hope you enjoyed the 10 page chapter. Sorry it took so long to write!


	8. Chapter 8

Alright folks, this is it

Alright folks, this is it. The end.

I apologize for the extreme lack in updating, which is mainly due to a decrease in inspiration for writing this. The main problem being that I had planned on getting through 'part 1' in 9 chapters. Unfortunately that's not working, and unless you want me to start filling stuff in with a lot of boring crap it wont happen.

I apologize for having to end the story without finishing it. Perhaps later I will come to it and take another crack at it. Though it's doubtful.

Thank you all for reading. You've been great.


End file.
